Menino dos olhos
by Kari Maehara
Summary: Após um reencontro inesperado, Sakura acaba ficando grávida de Sasuke. Cinco anos depois, o rapaz volta para a vila. Conseguirá Sakura lidar com as mudanças em sua vida?
1. Chapter 1

Haruno Sakura era um bela jovem de 20 anos. Segunda melhor médica-ninja de Konoha – perdia apenas para Tsunade – a garota era amada e admirada na vila em que vivia. Há cerca de um ano Sakura havia se tornado membro da ANBU juntamente com Uzumaki Naruto e Sai fazendo com que Hatake Kakashi ficasse extremamente orgulhoso. Em várias missões Sakura provara sua competência ao salvar seus companheiros com seus conhecimentos médicos. Muitos na vila ousavam dizer que a jovem era a maior kunoichi da história de Konoha.

Apesar dos elogios, Sakura se mantinha humilde e ainda era aluna de Tsunade. A Hokage tinha plena consciência de que em muito breve sua discípula a superaria, mas enquanto esse dia não chegava a loira passava para a aluna tudo o que sabia.

Além de ser muito inteligente, a aprendiz da Hokage também era bem popular. Quando não estava fora em missões, Sakura gostava de sair com os amigos. Além disso, por ser bela, a moça também possuía muitos pretendentes e embora ninguém na vila chamasse sua atenção, ela ocasionalmente saía com alguns rapazes.

Assim, Sakura não tinha o que reclamar da vida. Era inteligente, bonita, popular e muito querida por todos. Podia-se dizer que a jovem tinha uma vida perfeita. Era o que achavam. Exceto a própria Sakura.

Apesar de todas as coisas boas que aconteciam com ela, a moça não se sentia completa. Não totalmente. Ela estava realizada na vida profissional. Estava realizada com os amigos. Mas na vida amorosa...

A jovem sempre fora romântica. No passado, havia sido capaz de deixar o cabelo crescer por amor. Esteve disposta a largar tudo por amor. E o que acontecera? Fora rejeitada pela única pessoa que ela amara. Desde aquele dia, seu coração ganhara um ferimento que até hoje ninguém fora capaz de curar. Nenhum dos seus pretendentes havia conseguido substituir Uchiha Sasuke. E ela sabia que isso jamais aconteceria.

Apesar de ainda sofrer por amor, Sakura tentava seguir em frente da melhor maneira possível. Dedicava-se à vila, aos amigos, aos estudos e à família. Passava a maior parte do tempo em missões arriscadas pois, assim, pelo menos, ela esquecia um pouco seu amado. Um pouco...

A jovem de cabelos rosados pensava em sua vida quando uma voz tirou-a de seus devaneios. Era Shizune, uma de suas melhores amigas e companheira de batalhas em salas de cirurgia.

- Sakura, Tsunade-sama quer vê-la.

A outra arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- Você sabe o que ela quer, Shizune?

Shizune deu de ombros.

- Provavelmente é alguma missão. – ela disse.

- Raios! – Sakura exclamou irritada levantando-se – Já não basta ser chamada ao hospital no meu dia de folga!

Shizune riu. Sakura continuava com aquele temperamento de sempre. Definitivamente algumas coisas não mudam jamais...

Sakura caminhou lentamente até o escritório da Godaime. Não estava nem um pouco afim de ser mandada para uma missão. Tudo o que ela queria era tomar um bom banho, entrar debaixo das cobertas e procurar um bom filme para assistir na televisão.

Chegando ao escritório, a kunoichi bateu duas vezes na porta e aguardou a ordem para entrar. Quando esta veio, a mulher abriu lentamente a porta já imaginando o tipo de missão que receberia. Ouviu ao longe uma trovoada e os pingos de chuva que começavam a cair. Estava exausta, receberia uma missão no seu dia de folga sendo mandada para longe debaixo de uma chuva torrencial. As coisas não poderiam ficar piores, poderiam?

- Sakura! Que bom que você será a nossa médica-ninja! – a kunoichi ouviu Genma falar.

Sim, definitivamente as coisas podiam ficar piores.

A chuva torrencial continuou durante os três dias seguintes. A missão já havia terminado e agora eles se dirigiam de volta para Konoha. A tarefa que haviam lhes designado fora relativamente fácil. Terminando antes do previsto, os shinobis mal viam a hora de voltar. Sakura esperava esse momento anciosamente para aí quem sabe finalmente descansar.

O time se encontrava em um pequeno vilarejo perto da fronteira do País do Fogo. Resolveram descansar antes de continuarem a viagem. Ensopados, os shinobis se dirigiram para uma pensão e fizeram suas reservas. Genma insistia para que Sakura dividisse o quarto com ele. O rapaz só parou quando Asuma lhe deu uma bronca.

Agradecida por Asuma ter feito Genma parar de pertubá-la, Sakura se dirigiu para o seu quarto. Lentamente ela se despiu e foi até o banheiro. Abriu a torneira e enquanto esperava a água esquentar, se recostou no azulejo fazendo um arrepio percorrer o seu corpo devido ao toque gelado. Fitou o teto branco. Onde será que Sasuke estava naquele momento? O quê ele estaria fazendo? Será que ainda pensava na vila? Será que ainda pensava no seu antigo time? Tantos anos haviam se passado. Será que ele ainda se recordava dos rostos que outrora foram dos seus amigos? Será que ele ainda se recordava do rosto dela?

Suspirando, Sakura entrou debaixo da ducha quente. O vapor embaçava tudo a sua volta. Ela sentiu a sensação gostosa da quentura em sua pele. E por breves segundos desejou que aquela sensação estivesse sendo provocada por Uchiha Sasuke.

Após sair do banho, Sakura foi procurar seus companheiros. Não os encontrando em seus respectivos quartos, a kunoichi foi até a recepção. O simpático senhor lhe disse que seus amigos haviam saído para beber e que haviam dito que voltariam tarde que era para ela não se preocupar.

- Homens... – Sakura resmungou olhando a chuva cair lá fora.

Decidiu então ir deitar mais cedo. Estava quase alcançando as escadas quando uma voz conhecida a parou.

- Eu gostaria de um quarto.

- Pois não, senhor. Qual é o seu nome?

- O meu nome não interessa.

Sakura não podia acreditar no que estava acontecendo. Lentamente, ela se virou para ter certeza de quem era aquela voz. Só havia uma pessoa que falava daquele jeito frio e arrogante. Com a respiração já curta, o coração acelerado, ela virou-se para encarar Uchiha Sasuke.

- Sa-Sasuke?

O Uchiha virou-se em direção de quem falara seu nome. Ao ver a jovem mulher a sua frente, os olhos negros do rapaz tremeluziram momentaneamente.

- Ah! Há quanto tempo, Sakura! – ele disse indiferentemente.

Sakura sentia suas pernas bambas. O coração parecia que ia pular fora da sua garganta a qualquer instante. As mãos estavam suadas e ela tentava inutilmente secá-las nas vestes.

- Como você está? – ele perguntou em um tom que deixava claro que não estava nem um pouco interessado em como ela estava passando.

Sakura abriu a boca para responder mas nada saiu. Estava confusa. As palavras de Sasuke eram frias e indiferentes. Então por quê seus olhos a miravam com tanta curiosidade e interesse?

Momentaneamente, Sasuke ergueu a sobrancelha esquerda. Logo em seguida virou-se para o velho.

- Meu quarto?

O senhor, que até aquele momento estava observando o desenrolar da situação com imensa curiosidade, levou um susto com a pergunta do rapaz.

- Perdão?

- Meu quarto. – o Uchiha respondeu impaciente.

- Oh, sim! – o velho disse sem-graça – Aqui estão as chaves.

Sasuke pegou as chaves e passou por Sakura como se ela não estivesse ali. Chocada, demorou alguns instantes para a jovem absorver tudo o que estava acontecendo. Ela só conseguiu falar quando o rapaz já estava no alto da escada.

- Sasuke! – ela o chamou.

O rapaz parou e virou-se parcialmente esperando a mulher continuar.

- Se-Será que podemos conversar?

Sasuke virou-se totalmente para encarar a moça lá do alto da escada. As sobrancelhas estavam erguidas e ele olhava a jovem lá embaixo enigmaticamente.

- Não temos nada para conversar. – ele disse.

Sakura engoliu a saliva e o encarou decidida.

- Por favor. – ela disse firme.

Alguns segundos se passaram enquanto os dois só se encaravam.

- Cinco minutos. – o rapaz falou por fim.

Sakura então subiu as escadas seguindo o antigo companheiro. O quarto do Uchiha era o último do corredor. Enquanto Sasuke abria calmamente a porta do seu quarto, atrás dele, Sakura, muito nervosa, pensava no que iria falar. Ambos entraram no recinto e o rapaz indicou uma cadeira para Sakura sentar. A moça sentou-se e viu Sasuke recostar-se na parede e cruzar os braços enquanto olhava-a fixamente esperando que ela começasse a falar. Sakura engoliu em seco. Não sabia ao certo por onde começar.

- Eu não tenho o dia todo. – Sasuke falou friamente.

- Sasuke-kun...

- Não me chame assim – ele a interrompeu – Não sou mais um garotinho.

- Desculpe. Sasuke, eu realmente não esperava te encontrar aqui tão perto de Konoha.

- Tenho assuntos a tratar por aqui. – ele meramente respondeu.

- Entendo. – ela disse baixando o olhar. Por uma fração de segundo tivera a esperança de que ele estava ali por causa dos seus antigos companheiros. Por causa dela...

Seguiu-se alguns instantes de silêncio entre os dois em que Sasuke mirava Sakura e esta por sua vez olhava o chão ligeiramente empoeirado.

- Eu achei que você estava voltando para casa. Para seus amigos. Para mim...

Silêncio.

- Achou errado. Eu não tenho casa. Eu não tenho amigos.

- Mas tem a mim! – Sakura exclamou levantando-se rapidamente. Lágrimas brotavam de seus lindos olhos verdes. – Isso não é suficiente?

Sasuke não respondeu. Não obtendo resposta, a jovem resolveu continuar a falar.

- Eu sempre te amei, Sasuke. Ainda te amo! Se ter uma casa não é suficiente então que o motivo de sua volta seja alguém! Seja eu! Eu que tanto te amei, que tanto te amo e que faria qualquer coisa para ter você ao meu lado! – agora as lágrimas rolavam pela pele alva da jovem.

Sasuke ouvia a tudo imparcial. Parecia que as palavras da kunoichi não o afetavam.

- Fale alguma coisa! – ela gritou desesperada – Por favor, fale alguma coisa!

- Você fala muita besteira. – ela ouviu ele dizer e no instante seguinte percebera que seus lábios estavam colados aos dele.

O mundo pareceu parar naquele instante. Ela não podia acreditar que estava beijando Uchiha Sasuke. Que havia sido ele quem começara aquele beijo. Por anos ela anciara por aquele momento. Por anos ela imaginara como seria o toque dos seus lábios. Imaginara qual gosto a boca do rapaz teria. E agora tudo era real. Ela realmente estava beijando a boca do rapaz. Agora era sabia qual era o gosto que ele tinha: menta.

Sakura sentiu os braços dele em volta de sua cinura. Sentiu ele puxá-la para mais perto. Sentiu o calor que emanava do corpo do jovem rapaz. Instintivamente, ela passou os braços em volta do pescoço dele e aprofundou o beijo. Ouviu um gemido abafado vindo do jovem Uchiha. Sakura passou então as mãos delicadas pelos cabelos negros e macios do rapaz. Aquilo tudo era tão bom. Nem parecia real.

A língua dele era exigente. Aquilo era selvagem. Selvagem como o próprio Uchiha era. As bocas se descolaram e Sakura sentiu os lábios de Sasuke se aproximarem de seu ouvido. Ao falar, o bafo quente tocou o nódulo de sua orelha fazendo um arrepio gostoso percorrer todo o seu frágil corpo.

- Fique comigo esta noite, Sakura.

A jovem fechou os olhos totalmente embriagada por aquele momento. A chuva caía torrencialmente lá fora. Mas parecia que os ocupantes do último quarto daquela pensão não a notavam. Não havia nada fora das parades daquele quarto. Simplesmente nada.

Incrivelmente o dia amanhecera claro depois da forte chuva que caíra na madrugada anterior. Aconchegada debaixo das cobertas, Sakura foi despertando lentamente. Abriu um olho, depois o outro. Sentou-se no futon e espreguiçou-se. Bocejou e olhou em volta não reconhecendo onde estava. Não parecia ser o quarto que alugara. Demorou alguns instantes até ela entender o que tinha acontecido. Corada, olhou em volta procurando algum sinal de Sasuke mas o rapaz havia sumido. Desesperada, a moça desceu até a recepção.

- Aquele rapaz antipático? Ele foi embora logo cedo. – o velho respondeu.

Deprimida, Sakura voltou para o seu próprio quarto. Entrou no banheiro e foi direto para a ducha. Sentia-se péssima. Sasuke a usara como um objeto. Um simples objeto que deveria entretê-lo naquela noite chuvosa de verão. Uma vez satisfeito, ele a jogara fora. Abandonara-a sem nem ao menos se despedir. Tão típico dele...

Durante todo o restante da viagem de volta, Sakura permaneceu calada. Nem mesmo as investidas de Genma surtiram algum efeito na jovem. Sakura estava apática.

Ao voltar para a vila, a kunoichi se despediu dos companheiros e seguiu para casa. Havia pedido para Asuma entregar o relatório para Tsunade. Chegando em seu apartamento, a jovem foi direto para o quarto. Jogou-se na cama e chorou. Chorou como nunca tinha chorado antes.

Os dias passaram e Sakura continuava apática. Estava sempre com um semblante triste, mal falava e quase não comia. Preocupados, seus amigos tentavam arrancar a verdade da jovem. Em vão. Sakura não parecia disposta a repartir sua angústia com ninguém. Nem mesmo com seu melhor amigo, Naruto.

Seu rendimento nas cirurgias também havia decaído preocupando imensamente a Godaime. Mais de uma vez Tsunade chamara Sakura em seu escritório para conversarem mas a jovem kunoichi não colaborara muito.

Os dias se tornaram semanas e a depressão de Sakura parecera piorar. Agora, o pouco que a jovem comia era colocado para fora. Estava mais indisposta do que nunca e muito mais sensível.

E foi com um grande choque que Sakura percebera que sua mestruação não havia vindo. Há tempos ela suspeitava dos sintomas que estava apresentando. Ela era médica. Tinha noção do que estava acontecendo. A não vinda da sua mestruação confirmou o que ela suspeitava: estava grávida de Uchiha Sasuke.

Os boatos sobre a gravidez da kunoichi mais forte de Konoha corriam soltos pela vila. Uns diziam que o pai era um cliente que ela escoltara em uma missão. Outros que era um civil da própria vila. E havia quem dissesse que quem engravidara Sakura havia sido um de seus companheiros da ANBU.

- Isso é um absurdo! Como eles têm coragem de dizer tal coisa? – Naruto gritava revoltado.

- Acalme-se, Naruto. – Kakashi dizia.

- Como eu posso me acalmar? Dizem por aí que fui eu quem engravidei a Sakura-chan!

- Dizem o mesmo de mim e nem por isso eu fico nervosinho. – Kakashi falava sem desgrudar os olhos do seu livrinho.

- Eu só queria saber quem é o pai...

- Pode desistir, Naruto. Já ficou bem claro que Sakura não vai contar. Nem pra você e nem pra ninguém.

Fossem os boatos quais fossem, nenhum deles chegava perto da verdade. Mas Kakashi estava errado. Em seu oitavo mês, depois de tanta pressão por parte de sua mestra, Sakura finalmente revelara para a Hokage a verdadeira identidade do pai do seu filho.

- Você não pode esconder esse segredo para sempre, Sakura. O quê vai dizer quando o seu filho despertar o sharingan?

- Até lá eu pensarei em alguma coisa. Tenho bastante tempo.

Um mês depois, Sakura dera a luz um lindo menininho de cabelos negros e olhos esverdeados. Seu nome era Haruno Satoru.


	2. Chapter 2

Hatake Kakashi estava sentado confortavelmente no sofá e lia seu livrinho pervertido quando Sakura chegou em casa. Após retirar os sapatos, jogar-se no sofá ao lado do ex-sensei, a mulher soltou um suspiro cansado e perguntou:

- Foi tudo bem?

- Tudo tranquilo. – o outro respondeu sem tirar os olhos do livro.

- Desculpe por chamá-lo tão de repente – Sakura falou virando-se para Kakashi – Mas é que Ino também havia sido chamada e Naruto e Hinata estão em uma missão.

O jounin fechou o livro e virou-se para encarar a ex-aluna. Levou uma mão até a cabeça da jovem e afagou os cabelos rosados que ela tinha.

- Está tudo bem, Sakura. Você sabe que eu adoro o Satoru.

Sakura sorriu para o antigo professor.

- Obrigada, Kakashi-sensei.

Kakashi gargalhou.

- Já não sou mais seu sensei há muito tempo, Sakura!

- Para mim você será sempre meu sensei. – ela disse sorrindo.

O shinobi retribuiu o sorriso e se levantou.

- Satoru-kun já está dormindo. Devo admitir que hoje ele me deu mais trabalho do que o normal. Tive que ler duas histórias para ele pegar no sono.

Sakura riu.

- Ele é um menino muito inquieto. A convivência com Naruto está afetando meu filho.

Foi a vez de Kakashi rir.

- Se ele não fosse filho do Sasuke eu diria que o pai do Satoru-kun é o Naruto.

Sakura olhou-o chocada. Como ele poderia saber? A única pessoa que sabia sobre a verdadeira identidade do pai de Satoru era Tsunade-sama e Sakura fizera-a prometer que a sannin jamais contaria para alguém o seu segredo.

Kakashi mirou Sakura por alguns instantes até dizer:

- Você realmente acha que eu não percebi? Tirando os olhos, Satoru-kun é a cópia de Sasuke.

Sakura abriu a boca para falar algo mas fechou logo em seguida. Não imaginava que alguém já havia notado a semelhança entre Sasuke e Satoru. A jovem abriu novamente a boca e novamente a fechou. Só depois de um certo tempo que ela conseguiu dizer:

- Mais alguém já sabe?

- Se sabe não comentou nada comigo.

- E você comentou com alguém?

- Não.

A mulher respirou aliviada.

- Obrigada, Kakashi-sensei.

- Você não poderá esconder esse segredo para sempre, Sakura. Mais cedo ou mais tarde a verdade virá a tona.

Sakura bufou ligeiramente irritada.

- Já me disseram isso.

- Principalmente quando o Sharingan...

- Eu já sei. – ela o interrompeu. Céus! Por que todos ficavam falando a mesma coisa? Ela tinha plena consciência de tudo aquilo!

- Acho que eu já sei a resposta mas mesmo assim vou perguntar: Sasuke sabe sobre Satoru-kun?

Sakura fez que não com a cabeça.

- Nunca mais encontrei com ele depois que nós... bem... você sabe.

- Entendo. Também não tenho escutado sobre suas ações faz muito tempo.

Sakura deu de ombros.

- É melhor assim.

Seguiu-se um instante de silêncio.

- É melhor eu ir andando...

- Kakashi-sensei...

- Sim?

- Obrigada.

- Pelo o quê?

- Por cuidar do Satoru. Por não comentar com ninguém sobre o Sasuke.

Kakashi sorriu para a jovem.

- Seu segredo está bem guardado comigo, Sakura. Além disso eu adoro o Satoru. Ficar com ele me faz muito bem. Apesar de que devo confessar que ele anda ficando muito tempo com o Naruto...

Sakura gargalhou.

- Eles estão ficando muito parecidos mesmo. Anda te dando muito trabalho o meu filho?

Kakashi concordou com a cabeça.

- Agora são dois para me tirar do sério.

A kunoichi riu. Depois acompanhou Kakashi até a porta e ambos se despediram com um breve "adeus". Em seguida, ela foi até o quarto do seu filho. Silenciosamente se aproximou da cama de Satoru e observou-o dormir. O garotinho dormia pacificamente enrolado em uma coberta com o simbolo da Vila da Folha. Presente de Shizune.

Satoru era muito querido. Tsunade e Shizune morriam de amores pelo garotinho. Ino e Hinata o mimavam demais. Naruto tratava Satoru como um irmão mais novo assim como Konohamaru. Kakashi cuidava do menino quase como um pai cuida de um filho. E ainda havia os outros shinobis e habitantes da vila que eram muito simpáticos com o filho de Sakura.

Além de popular, Satoru, mesmo tendo apenas cinco anos de idade, já era muito habilidoso na arte ninja. Kakashi costumava dizer que Satoru se tornaria jounin muito antes do que o Ninja que Copia havia se tornado. O menino era um prodígio. Um gênio.

Por ser um gênio, por ter puxado a inteligência da mãe, invariavelmente Satoru perguntava sobre o pai. Sakura desconversava dizendo que não sabia onde o pai dele estava – o que não era um mentira - e que quem sabe um dia pai e filho se encontrariam. A mulher se recusava a dar qualquer outra informação sobre o pai de seu filho pois sabia que o pequeno Satoru era tão fofoqueiro e indiscreto quanto Naruto e no dia seguinte todos saberiam que o pai do filho de Sakura era Uchiha Sasuke.

Sakura sabia, no entanto, que não consegueria esconder a verdade por muito tempo. Satoru era inteligente e mais cedo ou mais tarde ele descobriria a identidade do seu pai mesmo que Sakura não falasse nada. E se não descobrisse por ele mesmo, quando o garoto despertasse o Sharingan aí todos saberiam qual sangue corria em suas veias. Era tudo uma questão de tempo.

Muitas vezes, antes de ir se deitar, Sakura se perguntava qual era a melhor solução. Se ela deveria abrir o jogo e contar a verdade esperando que a notícia se espalhasse e Sasuke acabasse descobrindo que tinha um filho. Qual seria a sua reação? Conhecendo o rapaz como conhecia, ele provavelmente ficaria indiferente ao fato de ter um filho. Apenas uma pessoa ocupava os pensamentos do jovem Uchiha e essa pessoa atendia pelo nome de Itachi. Enquanto Sasuke não conseguisse sua vingança, ele não prestaria atenção em mais nada.

Era melhor deixar as coisas como estavam. Ninguém precisava saber sobre a identidade do pai do seu filho. Sasuke estava longe e mesmo que soubesse sobre a existência de Satoru, o rapaz dificilmente voltaria para a vila para ficar com o filho. Sakura conhecia muito bem o jeito de Sasuke e não se incomodava. Ela cumpria muito bem seu papel como pai e mãe. E quando tinha que se ausentar, tinha sempre alguém para cuidar de Satoru. Fosse Kakashi, Naruto, Hinata, Ino, Shizune, Tsunade...

Sakura tinha bons amigos que sempre a ajudavam com Satoru. O garoto não precisava de Sasuke. Já ela...

- Mamãe...

O chamado de Satoru tirou Sakura de seus devaneios. Estava na hora de ela voltar ao seu papel de mãe e pai.

O dia estava ensolarado e fresco. Sakura caminhava pelas ruas da vila de mãos dadas com o filho. O garotinho resmungava por ter que ir para a escola. Apesar de muito inteligente, Satoru não gostava de estudar e vivia fugindo da escola dando muito trabalho para a mãe.

- Não quero! Não quero! – o menino repetia constantemente.

- Já disse que você tem que ir para a escola! – Sakura falava irritada – E nem ouse fugir novamente, ouviu?

Satoru bufou. Sua mãe sabia ser chata quando queria.

- Você é tão irritante...

- O quê você resmungou, Satoru-kun?

- Nada! Não falei nada, mamãe!

Sakura olhou desconfiada para o filho mas não falou nada. Continuaram caminhando pela rua até que avistaram uma figura conhecida indo de encontro a eles.

- Ótimo! Como se não bastasse eu ter que ir para a escola eu ainda tenho que aturar esse pervertido... – Satoru resmungou alto o suficiente para a mãe ouvir.

Sakura riu do comentário do filho e cumprimentou Genma.

- Sakura-chan! Satoru-kun! Faz tempo que não os vejo!

- Pois é. Eu e o Satoru andamos ocupados. E você estava fora em missões, não?

- Sim, sim. Tsunade-sama tem me dado bastante trabalho. – Genma disse se aproximando perigosamente de Sakura fazendo o pequeno Satoru fechar a cara.

- Trabalhar é bom – o garotinho disse – Faz a mente ficar ocupada para não pensar em certas coisas...

Os dois adultos fingiram não entender o que o pequeno Satoru quis dizer. Era visível o desagrado do menino quanto às investidas de Genma em Sakura. Mesmo depois de ter tido o filho, a kunoichi ainda era alvo do shinobi que mesmo após cinco anos ainda não havia desistido da mulher. Insistente era o que Sakura achava que Genma era. Irritante era o que Satoru pensava a respeito do rapaz.

- Para onde está indo, Sakura-chan?

- Estou levando o Satoru-kun para a escola.

- E depois?

- Ela vai trabalhar – Satoru se intrometeu na conversa – Até tarde diga-se de passagem.

Genma ergueu uma sobrancelha para Satoru.

- É mesmo?

- Sim. – o pequeno disse decidido.

Sakura deu um sorriso sem-graça para o shinobi.

- É uma pena. Eu ia chamar a sua mãe para um café.

- Ela não pode. Anda muito ocupada.

- Quem sabe numa próxima vez...

- Ela vai ficar ocupada por um bom tempo.

- Satoru... – Sakura disse sem-graça.

Genma olhou ligeiramente irritado para Satoru. Aquela garotinho era demasiado intrometido e petulante para o seu gosto. Qual o problema de ele sair com Sakura? A mulher estava solteira.

- Bom, Sakura-chan. Foi um prazer revê-la. Quem sabe quando você estiver menos ocupada nós possamos sair para tomar um café?!

- É...

Ambos ouviram Satoru bufar irritado. O garoto não gostava nem um pouco de Genma. O rapaz estava sempre mal intencionado e não era tão divertido quanto os outros conhecidos da sua mãe. Naruto dizia que ele era um pervertido e aconselhava Satoru a manter Genma longe de Sakura.

Após se despedirem do shinobi, mãe e filho retomaram seu caminho.

- O quê foi aquilo, Satoru-kun?

- Eu não gosto dele, mamãe.

- Genma é uma boa pessoa. Um tanto quanto...

- Pervertido?

- Satoru!

- É o que ele é, não? Naruto nii-san diz que ele pensa com a cabeça de baixo...

- O QUÊ?

- O que isso quer dizer, mamãe? O Genma é um deformado que tem duas cabeças?

- Um dia eu te explico, filho. Por hora parece que terei que ter uma conversinha com o Naruto.

Após deixar o filho na escola, Sakura foi até o hospital começar o seu plantão. A moça já havia pego duas cirurgias e descansava para pegar uma terceira quando Shizune foi falar-lhe. Tsunade havia convocado todos os shinobis para uma reunião de emergência. Preocupada, Sakura acompanhou Shizune até o escritório da Hokage.

O recinto estava cheio. Muitos shinobis estavam lá até mesmo Naruto e Hinata que haviam acabado de chegar de uma missão. Sakura foi até os amigos e perguntou se eles sabiam o motivo da reunião. Estranhou ao ver Naruto tão feliz. Quando o loiro abriu a boca para falar, Tsunade começou a discursar.

- Algum tempo atrás eu mandei um grupo da ANBU para uma missão do mais alto nível. A missão estava sendo liderada por Uzumaki Naruto e tinha como objetivo coletar infomações sobre um dos nossos maiores inimigos: Uchiha Itachi.

Ao ouvir o nome de Itachi, Sakura extremeceu. Onde aquele discurso levaria?

- Pois esse grupo da ANBU acabou não só coletando informações sobre Itachi como acabou se encontrando com o próprio.

Um arrepio correu pela espinha de Sakura.

- Entretanto, ao chegarem ao local, ANBU apenas encontrou o rapaz morto. Morto por Uchiha Sasuke. – Tsunade falou indicando uma figura que até então Sakura não havia visto devido ao recinto cheio.

Sakura teve que se controlar para não desmaiar. A poucos metros dela estava Uchiha Sasuke.


	3. Chapter 3

Sakura estava sentada a mesa com uma xícara de chá fumegante a sua frente. Massageava as têmporas enquanto soltava um leve suspiro. Ao seu lado, Satoru tomava um copo de leite quente e comia alguns biscoitos.

- Algum problema, mamãe?

- Hã? O quê disse, Satoru-kun?

- Perguntei se tem algum problema. A senhora parece preocupada.

Sakura sorriu para o filho. Realmente Satoru era muito inteligente.

- Apenas preocupada com as coisas do trabalho. – ela respondeu.

- Apenas isso?

- Sim.

- Tem certeza?

Sakura se limitou a sorrir para o filho para logo depois bebericar o chá. Satoru retomou sua atenção para o leite com biscoito e não comentou mais nada.

-

-

No dia seguinte, Sakura foi cedo para o hospital. Estava colocando o jaleco quando Ino chegou perto. As duas se arrumaram sem trocar nenhuma palavra. Já estavam se preparando para começarem o expediente quando Ino falou:

- Como você está?

Sakura levou um tempo até responder:

- Normal.

Ino se virou para a amiga.

- Sabe que pode ser sempre sincera comigo.

- Estou bem, Ino. – a outra disse se virando e indo embora.

A loira observou a amiga sair. Definitivamente Sakura não estava nada bem.

-

-

Durante todo o dia, Sakura se esforçou para se concentrar exclusivamente no trabalho. Tarefa praticamente impossível. A cada cinco segundos a imagem de Sasuke aparecia em sua mente. O Sasuke que ela vira no escritório da Godaime era muito diferente do Sasuke que ela encontrara cinco anos atrás. O Uchiha Sasuke de agora estava com o corpo mais definido. Os traços do rosto estava mais masculinos. O cabelo escuro havia crescido um pouco mais. Apenas os olhos e a expressão facial continuavam os mesmos: frios e indiferentes.

Não foi apenas na aparência que Sasuke mudara. Sakura pôde notar que seu poder havia evoluído assustadoramente. Talvez os outros não reparassem mas ela, especialista em chakra, percebera assim que colocara os olhos nele. Sakura notara que Sasuke ganhara potencial para se tornar até mesmo um Hokage.

A verdade era que Sasuke estava extremamente atraente. O rapaz emanava sensualidade e poder. Tudo ao mesmo tempo. A jovem tinha certeza que ele poderia ter qualquer mulher que quisesse. Sempre havia sido assim. Agora então que ele estava mais bonito e forte do que antes...

Ela estava ali há uns cinco minutos e sequer havia lido uma linha do diagnóstico. Mais uma vez Sasuke tirara sua atenção. Aquela foi a quinta vez naquele dia? Sexta? Talvez sétima? Impaciente, ela bufou e jogou o diagnóstico para o lado. Foi tomar um café. Quem sabe assim sua mente não despertava?

Estava colocando o líquido escuro no copo quando ouviu duas enfermeiras cochicharem. Não prestou muita atenção. Aquelas enfermeiras viviam fofocando. Estava se virando para ir embora quando um nome captou sua atenção.

- Uchiha Sasuke...

- É verdade. Ouvi dizer que ele voltou.

- Depois de tantos anos...

- Será que a Hokage-sama vai mesmo aceitá-lo de volta?

- Eu aceitaria...

E as duas enfermeiras riram.

O copo de café na mão de Sakura balançava. O líquido estava quase sendo derramado, mas ela não se importava. A simples menção ao nome Uchiha Sasuke e ela já ficava nervosa. Não era para menos. Toda aquela situação havia pego a mulher de surpresa. Ela jamais imaginaria que um dia Sasuke voltaria para a vila.

Tentando se controlar, Sakura caminhou lentamente pelo corredor. O copo ainda tremia em sua mão. Ela precisava de ajuda. Ela precisava desesperadamente de ajuda.

-

-

Kakashi estava sentado em frente à Sakura e tomava saquê. O homem havia ouvido em silêncio todo o desabafo da jovem e agora ponderava o que iria dizer.

- Mais cedo ou mais tarde isso iria acontecer... – ele começou.

- É. Só que aconteceu cedo demais. – Sakura o interrompeu. Tomou um gole de saquê.

- Quando você pretende contar sobre Satoru-kun?

- Nunca.

- Sakura!

- Ele não precisa saber.

- É claro que precisa! Também é filho dele.

- Não, não é. – ela disse mirando o ex-sensei perigosamente – Ele apenas o concebeu. Eu o tive. Eu o criei. Satoru é muito mais seu filho do que de... – mas ela não continuou.

Kakashi sorriu ligeiramente.

- Fico lisonjeado com o que disse. Mas eu não sou o verdadeiro pai de Satoru-kun.

Sakura grunhiu. Depois tomou mais um gole de saquê. Kakashi a observou. Sabia que a jovem estava ficando bêbada.

- É melhor para de beber, Sakura.

- Me deixa em paz, Kakashi!

- O que Satoru irá pensar ao te ver chegar bêbada em casa?

Bingo. Kakashi havia tocado no ponto fraco de Sakura.

- Certo. – a kunoichi murmurou contrariada e abandonou o saquê.

Ex-mestre e aluna ficaram um bom tempo em silêncio até que Sakura disse:

- Eu ainda não estou preparada.

- Normal. – Kakashi falou bebendo mais um pouco de saquê.

- Tenho medo da reação dele.

- Compreensível.

- E se ele rejeitar Satoru? E se ele não o reconhecer?

Kakashi então pousou o copinho e olhou sério para a mulher. Puxou o ar com força para logo em seguida soltar.

- Sakura, escute bem – ele disse pegando a mão da ex-aluna – Todo homem quer ser pai. Mesmo que não admita. Todo homem quer poder passar seu legado, quer ter descendentes para que eles carreguem seu nome através dos anos.

- Mas...

Kakashi levou um dedo aos lábios de Sakura calando-a.

- Sasuke não é diferente. Além disso, ele tem mais um motivo para querer ter filhos: ele é o último do seu clã.

Sakura soltou um suspiro. Achava que Kakashi não conhecia bem Sasuke. Se o rapaz fosse o tipo de pessoa que se afeiçoasse a alguém, em primeiro lugar ele não teria abandonado os amigos. Tomou mais um gole de saquê e não falou mais nada.

-

-

A kunoichi chegou cambaleando em casa. Fez o possível para entrar em silêncio, mas o álcool no seu cérebro não ajudou e a mulher acabou por esbarrar em uma mesinha derrubando um vaso de porcelana. Segundos depois, Satoru apareceu na porta com uma kunai na mão.

- Abaixe a arma, Satoru-kun. É a mamãe. – Sakura disse.

- Mamãe? Você me assustou. Achei que fosse um intruso. Já estava pronto para corta-lhe a garganta. – o garotinho disse baixando a arma e se aproximando da mãe.

Sakura riu. Seu filho realmente era muito maduro para a sua idade. Dava para notar apenas pelo jeito que o garoto falava.

- Vigilância constante, hum? – Sakura falou sentando-se no sofá.

Satoru concordou com um aceno de cabeça e sentou-se ao lado da mãe. Ambos ficaram em silêncio por um tempo. Sakura por causa da dor de cabeça que sentia e Satoru por parecer pensar em falar alguma coisa.

- Mamãe...

- Sim?

- Você está bêbada?

Sakura virou-se chocada para Satoru. Depois corou ligeiramente. Realmente nada passava despercebido pelo garotinho.

- Desculpe-me...

Satoru sorriu. Um sorriso puro.

- Está tudo bem, mamãe. – ele disse dando um beijinho na bochecha da mãe – Eu vou fazer um chá pra você.

Sakura observou o filho se dirigir para a cozinha. Ela tinha muita sorte em ter Satoru como filho.

-

-

A casa de Naruto e Hinata era enorme. Toda em estilo oriental era de madeira e possuía portas de papel que corriam para dar passagem para os habitantes se deslocarem de um aposento a outro. O jardim, imenso também, era tipicamente japonês e estava muito bem cuidado. Sakura e Hinata estavam sentadas em um banco de pedra e conversavam enquanto observavam Naruto e Satoru brincarem.

- Como você está? – Hinata perguntou para Sakura.

- Bem. – a outra mulher mentiu. Por que todos teimavam em perguntar-lhe aquilo?

Hinata olhava preocupada para a amiga. Assim como Ino, ela sabia que a volta repentina de Sasuke havia mexido com Sakura.

- Você pode sempre contar comigo, Sakura-chan. – a descendente dos Hyuuga falou segurando a mão da Haruno.

- Eu sei. – Sakura respondeu com um sorriso fraco.

Enquanto isso, Naruto e Satoru corriam para lá e para cá. Invariavelmente eles acabavam derrubando alguma estátua de pedra ou pisavam em um canteiro massacrando as pobres plantinhas. Naruto tinha sorte de ter a doce Hinata como esposa. Se fosse outra, já o teria expulsado de casa.

- Naruto nii-san! Naruto nii-san! – exclamava Satoru contente. O pequeno adorava ir até a casa dos Uzumaki brincar com Naruto. O loiro era divertidíssimo e sempre inventava brincadeiras legais. Além disso, o shinobi sempre contava piadas e tirava Sakura do sério fato que Satoru adorava.

De todos os amigos de sua mãe, Naruto era o que Satoru mais gostava. O rapaz tratava o pequeno como um irmão mais novo e não como um retardado como muitos outros faziam. Naruto enxergava Satoru como um adulto pequeno e falava com ele como se Satoru realmente fosse um. Ao mesmo tempo, Naruto fazia questão de conservar a pureza de criança em Satoru e estava sempre brincando com ele.

- Satoru-kun! – o loiro exclamou chamando a criança – Venha aqui que hoje eu irei te ensinar um jutsu muito legal!

Com os olhinhos brilhando, o filho de Sakura se aproximou do capitão da ANBU.

- Como é? Como é? – ele perguntava mal contendo a excitação.

- Ele se chama Sexy no Jutsu e é muito útil em batalhas.

- É mesmo? – Satoru perguntou admirado.

- Sim! Mas sua mãe não pode saber, entendeu?

- Por quê?

- Bom, ela acha que esse jutsu é inútil.

- Como um jutsu pode ser inútil?

- Bem...

- Naruto! Satoru! O que vocês estão cochichando aí? – Sakura gritou desconfiada.

- Não é nada! – os dois berraram juntos.

Hinata riu.

- Deixe-os, Sakura-chan.

Sakura suspirou.

- Aposto que Naruto vai ensinar alguma besteira para o meu filho.

- O Naruto adora crianças. – Hinata disse com o olhar perdido.

Sakura analisou-a naquele instante. Analisou-a muito bem, por inteiro. Depois de alguns segundos, ela perguntou:

- Você está grávida, Hinata-chan?

Hinata se limitou a sorrir. Sakura sorriu de volta.

- Parece que Satoru-kun terá um amiguinho para brincar agora. – a mulher de cabelos rosados falou.

-

-

A notícia da gravidez de Hinata deu um novo ânimo para Sakura. A mulher estava muito contente pelos dois amigos e ria da excitação de Satoru em ganhar um amiguinho para brincar embora ele ainda não entendesse muito bem como aquilo aconteceria.

A mulher ficou lembrando a vez que em que ficara grávida. No começo ela tinha ficado assustada com o fato de ser mãe. Ainda mais mãe solteira. Entretanto, depois, ela foi amando a idéia de ter um bebê e, muitas vezes, chorava só em pensar que tinha uma vida crescendo dentro dela. E quando Satoru nasceu Sakura percebeu o quanto era maravilhoso ser mãe. Ainda mais ser mãe de Satoru.

-

-

Os dias transcorriam tranquilamente na Vila da Folha. Estava tudo calmo e tranqüilo. Exceto pelos gritos histéricos de Iruka.

- Seu moleque encapetado! Espere só eu colocar as mãos em você! – Iruka gritava pelas ruas.

- Nhé Nhé Nhé! Quero ver você me pegar! – Satoru provocava o shinobi.

- Como você tem coragem de pintar os rostos dos Hokages?! Seu abusado! Quando eu colocar as mãos em você nem mesmo sua mãe conseguirá te salvar!

- Lá Lá Lá! Você fala muito e corre pouco! Tem certeza de que é um shinobi?!

Satoru corria desenfreado pelas ruas com Iruka ao seu encalço. O garoto, vendo que o mestre estava alcançando-o, resolveu aumentar a velocidade e começou a correr sem prestar atenção para onde estava indo. Poucos minutos depois, Iruka não estava mais atrás dele. Em compensação, Satoru se viu perdido em uma parte da vila que ele nunca estivera antes.

- Essa não! Onde eu estou? – o pequeno falou para si mesmo enquanto olhava em volta. Seus sentidos de ninja aguçaram-se e segundos depois o garoto pulou para desviar de algumas shurikens.

- Quem é você e por que está aqui? – Satoru ouviu uma voz dizer.

- Meu nome não lhe interessa e o que eu faço aqui não é da sua conta! – o filho de Sakura exclamou sacando uma kunai e se posicionando como Kakashi certa vez lhe ensinara.

Uma risada desdenhosa se fez ouvir. Logo em seguida, um homem alto e forte apareceu diante do garoto.

- Você tem coragem, moleque. – o homem disse.

- E você é estranho. – o garoto respondeu.

O homem mirou o garoto. Um misto de curiosidade e desdém.

- É melhor você dobrar a língua. Está na minha parte da cidade.

- É mesmo? – Satoru disse sarcasticamente – E quem você se julga ser para ter um bairro apenas para você?

- Você realmente não sabe onde está não é?

Satoru fez que não com a cabeça. O homem sorriu para ele. Um sorriso debochado que fez o sangue do garoto ferver.

- Eu sou Uchiha Sasuke e você está no território do clã Uchiha.


	4. Chapter 4

Uchiha.

Onde mesmo ele ouvira esse nome? Satoru buscou na memória. Esse nome não lhe era estranho...

O clã Uchiha estava extinto. Havia sido massacrado por um dos seus próprios membros. Mas isso foi há muito tempo. Acontecera bem antes dele, Satoru, nascer. Segundo diziam, não havia mais nenhum Uchiha na Vila Oculta da Folha. Será que aquele homem era...?

- Agora sabe quem eu sou? – Sasuke perguntou.

- O clã Uchiha foi exterminado há muito tempo. Você não pode ser um Uchiha.

Sasuke riu. Aquele moleque falava com muito convicção parecendo até que conhecia o clã Uchiha melhor do que o próprio Sasuke.

- Pois eu sou o último Uchiha, garoto e, você invadiu o meu território.

- Você é bicho por acaso para ter território?

Sasuke fechou a cara. Aquele fedelho era muito petulante! Já estava perdendo a paciência.

- É melhor você ir embora antes que eu perca de vez a paciência. – o homem disse sério.

Satoru tremeu. Aquele homem parecia estar mesmo falando sério. O garoto viu nos olhos do homem que este seria mesmo capaz de machucá-lo. Engolindo em seco, Satoru virou-se e partiu. Sasuke observou o menino até este desaparecer.

- Esse moleque me lembra alguém... – ele murmurou.

-

-

Satoru narrou o estranho encontro que tivera para Kakashi. O jounnin ouviu a tudo atentamente. Sabia que o encontro entre pai e filho seria inevitável, mas não esperava que acontecesse mais cedo do que o previsto.

- Ouça Satoru-kun: você não deve falar para a sua mãe sobre esse encontro.

- Por quê?

Kakashi suspirou.

- Sua mãe já tem muita coisa na cabeça. Se ela souber que um shinobi o ameaçou...

- Certo. Entendi. Não falarei nada pra não preocupá-la.

- Bom menino! – Kakashi exclamou afagando os cabelos negros do garoto.

- Aquele homem é muito estranho. Não gostei nadinha dele. Muito sério.

Kakashi riu. Se Satoru soubesse a verdade...

-

-

Sasuke estava sentado em uma mesa com Naruto a sua frente. Ambos tomavam saquê e conversavam. Na verdade, Naruto falava e Sasuke ouvia.

- Então eu e Hinata-chan ainda não decidimos o nome do nosso filho...

- Escute Naruto. – Sasuke interrompeu o loiro.

- O quê?

- Hoje aconteceu algo muito estranho comigo.

A menção da palavra "estranho" fez com que Naruto prestasse total atenção no amigo moreno.

- O quê? O quê? Diga! Diga!

- Acalme-se baka! Deixe-me continuar! Hoje um moleque muito abusado entrou no território da minha família.

- Um moleque abusado? Quem?

- Eu não sei o nome dele. Não quis me dizer, mas era um garoto muito petulante. O engraçado é que de alguma maneira ele me lembra alguém... – Sasuke disse pensativo.

- Quem? – Naruto estava muito curioso.

- Não sei! Que coisa Naruto!

- HeHeHe! – Naruto riu com os braços atrás da cabeça.

- Mas aquele garoto... É-me estranhamente familiar...

- Por falar em garoto – Naruto falou – tenho que visitar o Satoru-kun.

- Quem?

- Ele é...

Mas Naruto não pôde continuar a frase, pois Shizune apareceu perto da mesa dos dois.

- Uzimaki Naruto e Uchiha Sasuke! Tsunade-sama quer falar com vocês! Agora!

-

-

Sakura havia acabado de chegar de uma tarde de compras com Hinata. As duas compraram muitas roupinhas para o futuro filho de Naruto. Hinata estava radiante o que deixava Sakura muito feliz. A senhora Uzumaki era uma de suas melhores amigas e vê-la contente daquele jeito animava imensamente a jovem Haruno.

Cansada mas feliz, a ninja-médica entrou na sala encontrando seu filho e seu ex-sensei jogando cartas. Satoru tinha uma expressão séria enquanto Kakashi parecia estar se divertindo muito. Ao ver a mãe, o pequeno largou as cartas em cima da mesa e correu para abraçá-la.

- Seja bem-vinda, Sakura. – Kakashi falou assim que Satoru desgrudou da mãe.

Sakura sorriu para Kakashi que retribuiu o gesto.

- Obrigada mais uma vez, Kakashi-sensei.

- Disponha Sakura-chan.

- Hei! Hei! Vocês se esqueceram de mim? Mãe! Estou com fome!

- Satoru-kun! Você acabou de comer! – Kakashi exclamou.

- Mas eu estou com fome! – o menino chorou.

Sakura riu. Seu filho sabia ser manhoso quando convinha.

- Mamãe vai preparar algo pra você comer. – ela disse.

- Ebaaaaaaa! – o garoto exclamou animado jogando os bracinhos para o alto.

Foi então que os três ouviram uma batida na porta. Sakura foi atender e deu de cara com Shizune.

- Sakura! Tsunade-sama quer falar-lhe! Imediatamente!

-

-

Quando Sakura chegou ao escritório de Tsunade, outras pessoas já estavam lá. Ela pôde distinguir a figura de Sai, de Naruto e de... Sasuke.

- Sakura-chan! – o loiro exclamou animado ao ver a amiga antiga.

A kunoichi forçou um sorriso para Naruto e Sai e tentou ignorar o Uchiha.

- Sakura, Sai, Naruto e Sasuke. Vocês sabem por que estão aqui? – a Godaime perguntou olhando diretamente para os shinobis.

Todos eles negaram. A mulher loira suspirou.

- Acontecimentos inesperados ocorreram nos últimos dias – ela disse dando uma olhada para Sasuke – E por isso algumas coisas terão que ser mudadas.

- Como assim shishou? – a jovem de cabelos rosados perguntou.

- A volta de Sasuke e a gravidez de Hinata são coisas que não estavam previstas. Por isso eu decidi fazer algumas modificações. Sakura, você tomará o lugar de Hinata. Você juntamente com Naruto, Sai e Sasuke formará o novo time ANBU!

-

-

- Hei! Hei! Kakashi- sensei!

- O quê foi Satoru-kun?

- O quê a Hokage quer com a minha mãe a essa hora?

- Eu não sei.

Seguiu-se um instante de silêncio.

- Kakashi-sensei?

- Sim, Satoru-kun?

- Aquele homem que eu encontrei era mesmo um Uchiha?

A pergunta havia pegado o jounnin desprevinido. E agora? O que ele falaria para o garoto? Não poderia dizer nada sem antes consultar Sakura. Maliciosamente, Kakashi convencera Satoru a não contar sobre o encontro para Sakura justamente para o ninja que copia conseguir conversar direito com a ex-aluna. Uma conversa entre adultos.

- E então? – Satoru insistiu quando não obteve resposta de Kakashi.

O homem suspirou.

- Sim, Satoru-kun. Aquele homem é mesmo um Uchiha.

- Mas eu achei que não houvesse mais...

- Sasuke esteve fora durante muitos anos. – Kakashi disse tentando terminar com aquela conversa.

- Por quê?

Afinal por que aquele garoto tinha que ser tão curioso?

- Ele tinha umas contas a acertar com uma pessoa.

- Quem?

- Por que tanto interesse nele, Satoru-kun? – Kakashi perguntou arqueando uma sobrancelha.

- Eu não gostei dele. Ele é sério demais. Além disso, ele tem cara de mau. Fora que o clã Uchiha foi exterminado por um dos seus membros. Isso quer dizer que...?

- Não! Satoru! Sasuke jamais acabaria com o seu próprio clã!

- Mas...

- Tente esquecer esse homem.

- Certo... – o pequeno resmungou.

Entretanto, por alguma razão, o encontro com o misterioso Uchiha havia mexido com o pequeno Satoru.

-

-

Sakura mal conseguiu dormir naquela noite. Não acreditava que estava voltando a ter missões. Ainda por cima missões de nível S! Ainda mais tendo Sasuke como parceiro! O medo e a insegurança tomaram conta da jovem. Aquilo significava que ela estaria sempre arriscando sua vida. Desde a sua gravidez, Sakura não era mandada para missões de alto nível. Na maior parte do tempo ela ficava no hospital. Quando recebia alguma missão, era de nível B no máximo. Isso porque ela implorara para a Hokage não mandá-la para missões nas quais ela pudesse morrer e deixar Satoru órfão. O menino já não tinha pai. Se perdesse a mãe então...

Ela entendia a decisão da Godaime. Era necessário um time equilibrado. Sakura era poderosa e tinha ótimos conhecimentos médicos. Sasuke poderia substituir Hinata com seu Sharingan. Mas colocar os dois no mesmo time... Aquilo definitivamente havia sido uma péssima idéia!

A kunoichi não queria ter missões arriscadas novamente. Não por ela, pois nunca tivera medo de morrer. Era Satoru que a preocupava. Ele não merecia ficar sozinho mo mundo tão cedo. Ela sabia que os outros cuidariam dele. Mas nunca seria a mesma coisa. Ninguém substitui uma mãe.

Quando engravidara, Hinata havia tomado o seu lugar. Agora estava na vez dela, Sakura, fazer o mesmo. Devia isso à amiga. Era o mínimo que podia fazer. Mas isso não significava que ela queria...

-

-

Satoru havia fugido da escola pela quinta vez naquela semana. O garoto conseguira despistar facilmente os professores e agora caminhava tranquilamente pelas ruas da vila. Vez ou outra o menino parava para conversar com algum morador. Satoru também ganhara um sorvete de uma simpática velhinha e um saco de balas de uma mulher bondosa.

O menino havia parado em uma ponte e terminava o sorvete enquanto olhava o rio. Ir para a escola era tão chato! Ele mal via a hora de se tornar logo um gennin! Estava pensando nisso quando sentiu alguém se aproximar.

- Hei! Esquisitão! O que você tem nesse saco? – um garoto alto e forte perguntou. Atrás dele, estavam mais dois meninos. Ambos altos e fortes também.

- Isso não é da sua conta seu idiota! – Satoru falou.

- O quê? – o garoto perguntou com uma careta – Você sabe com quem está falando?

- Com um brutamonte que tem um amendoim no lugar do cérebro. – Satoru afirmou.

- Ora seu! Dê-me esse saco imediatamente ou se não...

- Ou se não o quê? – o filho de Sakura desafiou.

Segundos depois, o garoto alto avançou sobre Satoru. Este, por sua vez, jogou o saco de balas para o alto e defendeu um soco desferido pelo adversário. Depois, defendeu um chute. Em seguida, Satoru desferiu um soco que atingiu o menino em cheio fazendo com que este voasse alguns metros. Os dois companheiros do encrenqueiro avançaram sobre o filho de Sakura. Dois contra um era covardia, mas Satoru era um bom ninja e não tinha grandes dificuldades em defender os ataques dos dois. Entretanto, sua atenção estava completamente voltada para os dois adversários e Satoru nem viu que o brutamonte havia se levantado e se preparava para atacá-lo pelas costas. O pequeno percebeu tarde demais e fechou os olhos esperando o golpe acertar-lhe. Mas ele não veio. Ao abrir os olhos esverdeados, Satoru viu o braço do brutamonte ser segurado com força por alguém. Quando olhou para cima, Satoru viu que o seu salvador era aquele homem estranho que atendia pelo nome de Uchiha Sasuke.

- Atacar o adversário pelas costas é muito baixo garoto. – Sasuke falou apertando o braço do garoto.

- Ai! Ai! Desculpe-me! – o menino choramingava.

- Saia daqui e leve seus amigos com você. E não ouse atacar alguém pelas costas novamente está ouvindo? – o Uchiha perguntou apertando ainda mais o braço do garoto.

- Sim! Sim! Por favor, deixe-me ir! – o brutamonte chorava.

Sasuke então largou o braço do menino e olhou feio para os outros dois que tremeram. Logo em seguida, os três encrenqueiros saíram correndo. O Uchiha então se virou para Satoru.

- Você é bem encrenqueiro, hein?!

Satoru não respondeu. Parecia estar travando uma batalha interna. Não sabia se agradecia ou se respondia alguma coisa para o homem. Sua vontade era dizer para aquele Uchiha Sasuke que ele não precisava de ajuda. Que ele era filho da incrível Haruno Sakura e que era tão forte quanto à mãe. Entretanto, Sakura sempre ensinara ao filho a ser educado. Satoru então decidiu agradecer Sasuke.

Pedir desculpas era mais difícil do que Satoru imaginara. Ele estava ali há algum tempo abrindo e fechando a boca e nada havia saído. Sasuke ficou o tempo todo encarando o menino. Esperava que este fosse soltar algum comentário ácido. Como nada veio o Uchiha simplesmente virou-se e saiu andando. Já tinha se afastado alguns metros quando ouviu:

- Obrigado.

Sasuke virou-se para encarar Satoru. Logo em seguida seus lábios crisparam em um sorriso. O homem viu então o menino sorrir também.

- Não tem de que. – Sasuke disse virando-se novamente. Tinha dado dois passos quando tornou a ouvir a voz de Satoru.

- O senhor gosta de bala?

**Agradecimentos ****a:**

**crAzy****GiRl****grazi**** ; Mai ; ****Akatsuki**** Nara no ****Sabaku****lucia****almeida**** Martins ; Gabe ; ****miyuki-sakura****teca-chan****Dih**** ; Larry ; ****Natii-chan****Monique**

**e**** a todos que me presenteiam dando suas opiniões!**


	5. Chapter 5

Sasuke voltou-se para o pequeno e o olhou profundamente. Depois, sua boca entortou-se em uma espécie de sorriso. Satoru interpretou aquilo como um "sim" e caminhou até o homem. Ambos se encararam por alguns segundos até que Satoru meteu a mãozinha no saco e retirou algumas balas entregando-as a Sasuke. O Uchiha agradeceu com um aceno e retomou o caminho de casa. Porém, antes de desaparecer de vista, Sasuke falou para Satoru:

- Vê se não se mete em encrencas!

Satoru riu e gritou para o homem:

- Pode deixar senhor Uchiha! A propósito: meu nome é Satoru! Haruno Satoru!

Ao ouvir o nome do garoto, Sasuke gelou. Virou-se para ver o pequeno, mas este já tinha ido embora. O moreno fez menção em segui-lo, disposto a fazer algumas perguntas quando ouviu uma voz conhecida.

- Sasuke! Até que enfim eu te achei! – Naruto exclamou aproximando-se do amigo – Nosso time recebeu uma missão da Vovó Tsunade. Devemos partir o quanto antes.

Sasuke olhava para o amigo, mas parecia não compreender o que este dizia. Seus pensamentos estavam a mil e a única informação que seu cérebro conseguia processar era o fato de aquele fedelho se chamar Haruno.

- Sasuke? Baka? Você está me ouvindo? – o loiro perguntava enquanto acenava com a mão direita em frente aos olhos do moreno.

- Hm? Ah! Ouvi sim, Naruto.

- Você está tão estranho...

- Escute Naruto. Outro dia você me disse que tinha que visitar um garoto chamado Satoru, certo?

- Hai!

- Por acaso esse menino tem olhos verdes e cabelos negros?

- Sim. Você o conhece?

- Já nos encontramos algumas vezes... – Sasuke murmurou pensativo.

Naruto e Sasuke caminhavam um ao lado do outro. A brisa fresca soprava bagunçando os cabelos de ambos. Em determinado momento, Sasuke retomou a conversa.

- Naruto?

- Hm?

- Esse tal de Satoru... Ele é algum parente da Sakura?

Naruto parou de andar e olhou chocado para Sasuke que por sua vez não entendeu a reação do amigo.

- Você não sabia? – o loiro perguntou surpreso – Satoru-kun é filho da Sakura-chan!

-

-

Satoru estava extremamente zangado. Franzia o cenho e tinha os braços cruzados na frente do peito. Bufava insistentemente indicando o quanto estava contrariado.

- Isso não é justo! – ele exclamava.

- Satoru-kun... São ordens de Tsunade. – Sakura falava docemente tentando acalmar o filho.

- Meu aniversário é daqui a três dias! – o garoto gritou.

Sakura olhou temerosa para Hinata que por sua vez sorriu tristemente.

- Satoru –kun, sua mãe não pode fazer nada. São ordens diretas da Hokage... – a esposa de Naruto dizia.

- Mas é o meu aniversário! – o filho de Sakura voltava a gritar.

- Satoru! – Sakura advertiu o filho devido ao seu comportamento.

O pequeno não se intimidou e encarou a mãe. Dois pares de orbes verdes miravam-se intensamente.

- E se você morrer? – ele perguntou de repente.

Sakura pestanejou.

- Sua mãe não vai morrer Satoru... – Hinata disse.

- E quem me garante?

Seguiu-se um momento de silêncio. Hinata olhava de mãe para filho. Já Sakura encarava diretamente Satoru nos olhos. Este, por sua vez, esperava uma resposta. A Haruno então se ajoelhou em frente ao filho. Os rostos de ambos estavam separados por milímetros e assim como antes, os dois pares de olhos esverdeados se encaravam insistentemente. Em seguida, a jovem de cabelos rosados meteu a mão na sacola presa ao ombro. Remexeu um pouco e tirou sua bandana. Ainda era vermelha como no passado. O metal estava um pouco gasto e arranhado, mas o símbolo da Folha reluzia imponente. Sakura afastou alguns fios escuros da testa do filho e amarrou a bandana vermelha na cabeça do pequeno. Satoru olhou surpreso para a mãe.

- Sempre usei essa bandana em cima da cabeça e foram poucas as vezes que a coloquei na testa. Entretanto, as poucas vezes que o símbolo tocou minha testa, essas poucas batalhas foram as mais duras e difíceis. Era nessas poucas vezes que meu lado ninja realmente aflorava.

Satoru ouvia a mãe atentamente.

- Eu sempre fui a mais fraca. Sempre atrapalhava a todos. Contudo, ter essa bandana significava que eu era alguém. Que eu não era tão ruim assim.

O pequeno fez menção em falar, mas Sakura o cortou.

- Esse símbolo – a mulher disse tocando o desenho no metal – Representa muitas coisas. Representa coragem, força, amizade, compaixão, amor, sacrifício, liberdade... De estorvo eu passei para uma das maiores kunoichis da história. Tudo graças a essa bandana. Está entendendo o que quero dizer?

Satoru fez que sim com a cabeça. Sakura sorriu.

- Essa bandana é importante para mim. Cuide bem dela até eu voltar.

Naquele instante, Satoru compreendeu perfeitamente o que a sua mãe estava querendo dizer. Sorriu para mulher e jogou-se em seus braços. Mãe e filho ficaram algum tempo abraçados. Hinata observava a cena com lágrimas nos olhos.

- Esta bandana tem mesmo o poder de tornar a pessoa forte mamãe? – o menino perguntou mexendo na bandana em sua cabeça.

- Se você acreditar que sim...

- Então eu acredito! Acredito que ela é a maior bandana da vila!

Sakura e Hinata riram.

- Quando eu me tornar Gennin... – ele dizia hesitante – Você me dá esta bandana? Para eu me tornar tão forte quanto você?

Sakura olhou para o filho com os olhos marejados. Sorriu. O sorriso mais bonito da sua vida.

- Eu prometo. Prometo retornar e lhe dar a bandana de presente quando você se tornar Gennin.

-

-

O time ANBU liderado por Uzumaki Naruto saiu da vila ainda de madrugada. A missão consistia em salvar um senhor feudal que estava prisioneiro em seu próprio castelo. Naruto andava na frente com Sasuke ao seu lado. Atrás iam Sai e, convenientemente, Sakura. A jovem estava visivelmente nervosa. Sai estranhou a atitude da amiga, pois Sakura não era de ficar nervosa em missões. O rapaz então caminhou lentamente seguindo o ritmo da mulher. Esperava pacientemente a distância entre eles e os outros dois se tornar maior. Quando isso aconteceu, Sai falou:

- Você está muito nervosa Sakura. Tem certeza de que é uma boa idéia realizar essa missão com o Sasuke?

A Haruno virou-se para o rapaz e abriu a boca. Entretanto, nada saiu.

- A presença de Sasuke a incomoda e isso pode nos atrapalhar. Sinceramente eu não sei onde a Hokage estava com a cabeça quando colocou vocês dois juntos no mesmo time.

Sakura não conseguiu dizer nada. Baixou a cabeça e continuou andando com Sai ao seu lado.

- É visível que você ainda é apaixonada por ele... – o moreno comentou a certa altura.

Mais uma vez Sakura virou-se e abriu a boca para responder. E mais uma vez nada saiu.

- Ei! O quê vocês dois estão fazendo tão longe?! Vão ficar pra trás! Venham logo! – Naruto gritou.

-

-

O time caminhou durante todo o dia só parando para acampar a noite. Decidiram fazer turnos de dois para a vigília e, por obra do destino, o sorteio caiu com Naruto e Sai em um turno e Sakura e Sasuke em outro. O primeiro turno acabou sendo da médica e do Uchiha.

Naruto se recostou em um tronco enquanto Sai deitou em um saco de dormir. A fogueira crepitava. Era o único barulho que se ouvia em meio à escuridão da noite.

Silêncio.

Ela estava um pouco afastada do acampamento, mas não o suficiente para colocar a sua vida e a de seus companheiros em risco. Sentada na grama, a kunoichi olhava o céu estrelado. Tentava esquecer a situação na qual se encontrava. Ficou certo tempo assim até que Sasuke se aproximou. Ela não se voltou. Tentava ignorar a presença dele. Ele parou ao lado dela. Olhava-a de cima e a mulher sentia aqueles orbes negros sobre si. Sentia-os perfurarem sua alma.

- Até quando vai me ignorar?

Ela não respondeu. Ele grunhiu. Sentou-se ao lado dela. Relaxado e incrivelmente sexy. Sakura estremeceu. Ficaram um tempo em silêncio. A jovem podia jurar que Sasuke ouvia as batidas de seu coração.

- Então você tem um filho, hein?! – ele perguntou direto como sempre.

A pergunta pegou a kunoichi de surpresa. Como ele poderia saber? Com certeza Naruto havia dado com a língua nos dentes.

- Aham. – foi tudo o que ela conseguiu proferir.

- É um molequinho bem encrenqueiro o seu filho.

Sakura voltou-se chocada para o companheiro de time.

- Você o viu?!

- Nos encontramos umas duas vezes.

A outra nada disse. Voltou a encarar o nada.

- Ele tem os seus olhos. – ela ouviu Sasuke comentar. Sabia que faltava pouco para a terrível pergunta.

- Sim. – a jovem falou em um fio de voz.

- O pai dele...

De repente, o vento soprou forte. Sakura e Sasuke levantaram-se de um rompante. Colocaram rapidamente suas máscaras ANBU e se prepararam para o ataque iminente. Segundos depois, vultos negros podiam ser vistos passando para lá e para cá. Alguns saíram das sombras mergulhando de encontro aos dois shinobis.

Sasuke e Sakura se viram no meio de uma roda de inimigos. Nenhum deles atacava esperando o primeiro movimento. O único barulho que se ouvia era do vento soprando. Então, uma forte explosão perto dali se fez ouvir indicando que a batalha de Sai e Naruto já havia começado. Não havia senhor preso em castelo nenhum. Eles haviam caído em uma armadilha.

-

-

Satoru estava sentado com um belíssimo bolo a sua frente. Apenas ele e Hinata se encontravam na casa. Kakashi estava fora em uma missão junto com seu time. Ino também. Shizune auxiliava Tsunade. Parecia que todos estavam ocupados demais para dar parabéns para o pequeno filho de Sakura.

Hinata era uma boa mulher e havia preparado um bolo estupendo. Estava mais bonito do que o bolo que Sakura fazia, mas não era a mesma coisa. Satoru entendia que Hinata queria ajudar. Entretanto, a senhora Uzumaki não era a sua mãe.

Todos os anos, em seu aniversário, Satoru acordava cedo. Encontrava um fabuloso café da manhã na cozinha. Era o único dia do ano em que Sakura deixava o pequeno se fartar de coisas não muito saudáveis como ovos, bacon, panquecas abarrotadas de calda de chocolate... Depois, ainda de pijamas, Satoru começava sua busca pelos brinquedos. Passava o dia procurando-os tal a habilidade de sua mãe de escondê-los. Era também o único dia do ano que Sakura deixava o filho faltar à escola. À noite, sua mãe preparava um bolo e algumas pessoas iam visitá-los para felicitar o garoto. Todos sempre lhe davam presentes caros e Sakura reclamava com os amigos dizendo que estes estavam mimando muito o seu filho. A noite terminava com Tsunade, Satoru e Naruto aos berros em um jogo de aposta, Sakura brigando com a mestra e o amigo por ficarem viciando o filho em jogos, Kakashi tentando acalmar a ex-aluna, Shizune tentando acalmar Tsunade, Hinata tentando acalmar Naruto, Ino comendo bolo e assistindo a cena ridícula, Konohamaru rindo desesperadamente...

Entretanto, naquele ano, não havia presentes escondidos. Não havia café da manhã estupendo nem bolo solado. Não havia apostas com a Hokage e com Naruto. Não havia os berros de sua mãe...

- Faça um pedido e apague as velinhas Satoru-kun...

O pequeno fez como Hinata o ordenara. Fechou os olhos e concentrou-se no pedido. Em seguida começou a assoprar.

_"No meu próximo aniversário, eu quero que a minha mãe e meu pai estejam comigo..."_

-

-

Os dias foram passando arrastados. Satoru andava tão chateado que nem se importava de ir para a escola. Brincava vez ou outra com os coleguinhas, treinava e ajudava Hinata. À medida que o tempo foi passando, Satoru e Hinata foram ficando bem amigos. O temperamento da mulher acalmava o garoto. Satoru gostava da voz calma e mansa dela. A mulher de Naruto era tão meiga e bondosa que resolvera que Satoru era quem iria escolher o nome do bebê. O menino adorou e se sentiu extremamente honrado. Aquela tarefa fazia com que Satoru mantivesse a cabeça ocupada por um bom tempo e assim, não sentia muito a falta da mãe.

- Ainda não me decidi Hinata nee-chan. São tantos nomes... – Satoru dizia coçando a cabeça. Hinata ria.

- Você ainda tem alguns meses até o bebê nascer. – ela dizia.

Ambos então ouviram uma batida na porta. Hinata, ao abrir, deparou-se com Kakashi, Genma, Asuma e Anko. Estavam todos muito sérios e isso fez com que um calafrio percorresse a espinha da jovem mulher.

- Hinata-chan... Será que você pode vir aqui fora alguns instantes? – Kakashi perguntou.

Hinata concordou e mandou Satoru ficar dentro da casa. Obviamente, o menino desobedeceu à ordem e assim que viu uma oportunidade, saiu e chegou perto do grupo que conversava do lado de fora. Satoru via Kakashi falar algo com Hinata. O garoto nunca vira o sensei tão sério antes. Logo em seguida, o filho de Sakura viu a esposa de Naruto começar a chorar. Assustado, o pequeno tentou se aproximar mais para ouvir efetivamente o que falavam.

- Nós fomos mandados como grupo de resgate, mas a probabilidade de eles estarem vivos é muito remota.

- Eu sei... – Hinata dizia chorando.

- Por favor, Hinata-chan cuide do Satoru-kun.

- Sim...

Kakashi e os outros se despediram e retomaram seu caminho. Sem pensar duas vezes, Satoru os seguiu.

-

-

O ambiente era escuro e cheirava a sangue. Sakura estava de joelhos, amarrada. Tinha várias escoriações e os olhos verdes estavam foscos. Há dias ela perdera a capacidade de se regenerar tal o seu cansaço e fraqueza.

- Já mudou de idéia, garota? – Orochimaru perguntou. Estava parado à frente da kunoichi, sentado, observando-a ofegar.

Sakura não respondeu. Um soco veio acertando em cheio seu rosto. Algumas gotas de sangue espirraram. A mulher não gemeu nem protestou.

- E agora? – o homem voltou a perguntar.

- Vá para o inferno, Orochimaru. – foi a resposta dela.

- Tsc! Resposta errada!

Mais um soco. Dessa vez, forte o suficiente para derrubá-la ao chão.

- Por que recusa-se a curar meus braços? É um trabalho simples para alguém que foi aprendiz direta de Tsunade.

Sakura levantou-se. Sentia o gosto de ferro na boca. Cuspiu manchando ainda mais o chão de vermelho. Quantas vezes já estivera naquela situação? Parecia que passara uma vida toda ali naquela saleta. Entretanto, sabia que havia caído prisioneira há uma semana ou duas no máximo.

Ela encarou o homem à sua frente. Os olhos verdes estavam sem brilho e indicavam extremo cansaço. Ela cuspiu mais uma vez. Dessa vez na cara de Orochimaru. O homem limpou o sangue que atingiu sua bochecha esquerda. Sorriu para a jovem. Estalou os dedos. Sakura viu alguém escondido nas sombras ir embora. Algum tempo se passou. Ela sabia o que iria vir.

- Parece até que você gosta de ver seus amigos sofrerem. – Orochimaru comentou.

Gritos então foram ouvidos. Havia recomeçado.

- Eles não precisam passar por isso. Basta você me curar.

Sakura fechou os olhos com força como se aquela ação pudesse impedir os gritos de seus companheiros de chegarem aos seus ouvidos.

- Eles não têm o poder de cura que você possui. Já estão quase no limite. Creio que mais uma ou duas sessões de tortura e eles irão...

- Cale a boca! – Sakura gritou – Cale essa maldita boca!

Orochimaru sorriu debochadamente. Era tudo tão fácil! Quando a tortura física não funciona, parte-se então para a psicológica. Muito mais cruel e ordinária.

Os gritos continuavam. A pequena poça de sangue no chão agora recebia as lágrimas de Sakura.

Um estrondo se fez ouvir. Orochimaru levantou-se alerta. Passos abafados e sons de luta. Os gritos dos companheiros de Sakura pararam. A porta da saleta foi arrombada. Por ela entraram Kakashi e Sasuke. Sakura nunca vira Sasuke daquele jeito. O rapaz estava abatido e completamente machucado. Entretanto, seu ódio era visível e o Sharingan estava lá para prová-lo.

- Afaste-se dela. – a voz do Uchiha ecoou fria pela saleta.

Orochimaru sorriu. Um sorriso sarcástico. Com um movimento rápido, chutou Sakura com violência para longe.

- Mamãe! – uma vozinha gritou vinda detrás de Kakashi e Sasuke.

Um pequeno vulto passou pelos dois e correu para perto de Sakura.

- Satoru! O quê está fazendo aqui?! – Kakashi gritou chocado.

O pequeno não respondeu. Estava demasiado concentrado em desamarrar a mãe. Orochimaru aproximou-se da mãe e do filho. Era uma cobra pronta para dar o bote.

- Quer dizer então que ela é a sua mãe? – ele perguntou perigosamente.

Satoru encarou revoltado o homem.

- Você bateu na minha mãe!

- Bati e bato de novo! – o sannin falou pegando Satoru pelos cabelos e jogando-o para o lado. Em seguida ele começou a chutar Sakura com violência. A mulher, prostrada no chão, mal conseguia se defender.

Kakashi e Sasuke se prepararam para avançar. Satoru então se levantou. A cabeça baixa e a respiração ofegante.

- Afaste-se da minha mãe. – ele disse baixo.

- O quê disse?! – Orochimaru perguntou propositalmente. Estava se divertindo com aquele menino que havia aparecido de repente.

- EU DISSE PARA SE AFASTAR DA MINHA MÃE AGORA, SEU MALDITO! – ele gritou levantando a cabeça. A fúria emanava de seu corpo. Os olhos injetando ódio. Olhos peculiarmente vermelhos.

Sharingan!


	6. Chapter 6

Tudo aconteceu rápido demais. Em um segundo, Satoru avançava sobre Orochimaru. No outro, Kakashi agarrava o garoto tirando-o do caminho enquanto Sasuke bloqueava o golpe do sannin. Kakashi podia sentir o menino tremer entre seus braços.

- Acalme-se, Satoru-kun... Acalme-se... – o ninja da cópia sussurrava na orelha direita de Satoru.

Orochimaru e Sasuke se afastaram um do outro. O Uchiha então movimentou as mãos rapidamente.

- Katon! Goukakyuu no Jutsu!

Uma imensa bola do fogo saiu da boca de Sasuke indo de encontro a Orochimaru. Os olhos de Satoru tremeluziram momentaneamente. Em seguida, o pequeno desmaiou.

- Onde está? – Sasuke gritou olhando em volta.

Uma risada brotou da escuridão. Era assustadora e o Uchiha sentiu um arrepio percorrer sua espinha.

- Mas eu sou um homem de sorte mesmo! – a voz sibilante do sannin vinha do escuro – O filho da grande Haruno Sakura e do incrível Uchiha Sasuke! Bem aqui na minha frente!

Sasuke se posicionou para atacar. Tentava encontrar Orochimaru em meio à escuridão.

- E vejo que ele é muito melhor do que você, Sasuke! Tão jovem e já despertou o sharingan!

Kakashi apertava firme Satoru entre seus braços. O sharingan estava atento procurando a presença do inimigo. Sabia que a qualquer instante Orochimaru iria atacá-lo.

No instante em que Satoru despertou o sharingan, os olhos de Orochimaru brilharam maliciosamente.

- Apareça, seu desgraçado! - Sasuke ordenava raivoso.

O interesse visível de Orochimaru em Satoru fazia o sangue de Sasuke ferver. Aquele desgraçado iria fazer a mesma coisa com o pequeno: iria levá-lo para as trevas, buscando tomar-lhe o corpo. Sasuke sabia como a cabeça de Orochimaru funcionava. Ele não deixaria aquele maldito pegar o filho de Sakura. O seu filho...

- O quê foi Sasuke-kun? Está com medo de eu levar o seu filhinho? – a voz de Orochimaru soava debochada.

Sasuke tentava não deixar-se abalar. Sabia qual era o jogo do sannin. Kakashi, por sua vez, tinha todos os seus sentidos aguçados e tentava não prestar atenção em Sasuke. Era visível a perturbação que o seu ex-pupilo sentia naquele momento, mas ele, o ninja que copia, não deveria se descuidar. Um ninja jamais deve baixar a guarda. Especialmente quando tem que proteger uma criança.

Os olhos vermelhos de Sasuke procuravam Orochimaru nas sombras. De repente, surgindo do nada, o sannin apareceu. Correu velozmente em direção ao Uchiha. Sasuke percebeu a aproximação tarde demais. Orochimaru pulou dando um chute certeiro no peito do rapaz. Em seguida, aproveitando o embalo, rodopiou ainda no ar e com a outra perna deu mais um chute. Sasuke voou alguns metros indo se chocar na parede.

Kakashi observou atentamente aquela luta e apertou com mais força o filho de Sakura em seus braços. Em seguida, largou relaxadamente o braço direito. Orochimaru avançou sobre o jounnin. O sharingan de Kakashi estava lendo cada movimento do inimigo e seu braço direito começou a soltar estática. Ele estava se preparando para a Chidori.

Quando Orochimaru estava a poucos metros de Kakashi, Sasuke reapareceu interpondo-se entre os dois. O sannin sequer teve tempo de parar o avanço. O Uchiha foi em direção a Orochimaru erguendo o braço direito. O soco que Orochimaru recebera fora tão violento que ele cambaleou para trás. Um filete de sangue escorria pela boca do sannin que passou a língua bebendo o líquido vermelho.

- Tudo isso é para proteger o seu bastardo, Sasuke-kun?

Sasuke trincou os dentes. Orochimaru estava brincando com ele. Não, ele não poderia cair no jogo do sannin. Não poderia.

- Devo dizer que nunca imaginei que você seria um pai protetor. Não é o seu perfil...

Sasuke tentava manter-se calmo. Orochimaru estava tentado desconcentrá-lo.

- Você foi muito esperto, Sasuke-kun. Muito esperto. Misturar o seu sangue ao da maior kunoichi de Konoha foi um golpe de mestre!

A razão estava deixando o Uchiha. Não! Ele não poderia se deixar levar!

- Uma nova linhagem, hein?! Muito mais forte do que a anterior. É o que chamam de lei do mais forte...

Sasuke se desconcentrou e avançou para enfrentar Orochimaru.

- Sasuke! – Kakashi gritou.

O moreno sequer ouviu a voz do ex-sensei. A única coisa em sua mente naquele momento era Orochimaru. O sannin lambeu mais uma vez o canto da boca para apagar os últimos resquícios de sangue. Sorriu maliciosamente para Sasuke e sumiu mais uma vez na escuridão.

Sem pensar duas vezes, Sasuke penetrou nas sombras.

- Idiota! – Kakashi exclamou.

Os sentidos de Kakashi permaneciam aguçados. O sharingan lia qualquer movimento nas sombras. O jounnin ouvia sons abafados. Sabia que eram Sasuke e Orochimaru duelando. A Chidori estava preparada. Satoru, desmaiado, estava firmemente preso. Sakura jazia inconsciente a poucos metros dos dois.

Os sons da luta pararam. Kakashi prestou mais atenção ao seu redor. Passos abafados podiam ser ouvidos. O jounnin contraiu o braço fazendo a estática aumentar. Orochimaru saiu das sombras. Nos lábios, um sorriso vitorioso.

- Onde está Sasuke? – Kakashi perguntou.

- Caído inconsciente. – Orochimaru respondeu – Ele poderia ter me derrotado se não estivesse tão cego de raiva. Achei que você tivesse ensinado-o bem, Kakashi.

Kakashi franziu o cenho. Agora estava na sua vez de lutar contra Orochimaru. O ninja da cópia avaliou a sua situação e percebeu que estava em desvantagem. Tinha que ao mesmo tempo proteger a si, Satoru e Sakura. E seu adversário era Orochimaru.

Orochimaru avançava despreocupadamente. Parecia não ter pressa em iniciar sua luta com Kakashi. Aquilo foi irritando o jounnin. Kakashi sabia que o sannin era o tipo de pessoa que adorava brincar com seus adversários. De repente, sem aviso prévio, Orochimaru começou a correr. Kakashi então enrijeceu a musculatura do braço. Era agora!

Durante uma luta, um simples descuido pode ser fatal. Em um instante você pode estar lutando. No outro você pode estar morto, antes mesmo de se dar conta disso. Um simples piscar de olhos e tudo acaba. E esse foi o terrível erro de Kakashi. Quando Orochimaru avançou, Kakashi já estava preparado. Sua Chidori já estava pronta. Mas ele, durante um milésimo de segundo, piscou. Por menos de um segundo, o sharingan ficou inativo. E esse foi o trunfo de Orochimaru.

O chute que Kakashi levou de Orochimaru foi tão forte que o jounnin não conseguiu manter a Chidori. Kakashi voou para longe se separando de Satoru. O menino caiu para um lado, Kakashi para o outro. Rapidamente, tentando consertar o erro que cometera, Kakashi levantou-se apenas para sentir uma lâmina fria penetrar-lhe a barriga. O ninja grunhiu de dor. Tentando manter-se em pé, Kakashi agarrou a espada. Orochimaru puxou-a novamente para dentro de sua boca. Mais uma vez Kakashi grunhiu. O sangue gotejava. Os joelhos de Kakashi tremiam tentando sustentar o corpo. O jounnin suspeitava que Orochimaru havia acertado-lhe em um ponto vital. A boca de Orochimaru abriu novamente. Dessa vez, a espada foi cravar no peito de Kakashi. O que estava acontecendo? O sharingan sequer conseguia acompanhar os movimentos de Orochimaru.

- Não há como você competir comigo, Hatake Kakashi. – o sannin dizia se divertindo com a situação.

Kakashi arfava e tentava manter-se na luta. Recebeu um chute e depois outro. Orochimaru era rápido demais até mesmo para o sharingan de Kakashi. Desse jeito ele iria perder.

E perdeu. Depois de mais um seqüência de chutes, Kakashi caiu no chão. Não tinha mais forças para levantar. Em parte isso se devia ao uso intenso do sharingan. Aquele olho era uma dádiva e uma maldição. A vista de Kakashi foi ficando embaçada. A última coisa que ele viu antes de desmaiar foi Orochimaru pegando Satoru.

-

-

A primeira visão que Sakura teve ao acordar foi o teto branco da ala hospitalar. A vista ainda estava um pouco embaçada e os pensamentos extremamente confusos.

- Como está se sentindo? – ela ouviu uma voz familiar perguntar.

Com dificuldade, Sakura sentou-se na cama e encarou Sasuke. Por que ele estava ali?

- O que aconteceu? – ela perguntou confusa.

- Mandaram um esquadrão de resgate para nos salvar.

Com essas palavras de Sasuke, flashs começaram a aparecer. Sakura lembrou-se das sessões de tortura. Lembrou-se dos terríveis gritos de desespero dos seus amigos. Lembrou-se da proposta de Orochimaru. Lembrou-se de Kakashi entrando na sala escura. Lembrou-se de...

- Satoru! – ela exclamou – Onde está o meu filho?!

Demorou um tempo até Sasuke responder. A ausência de resposta do moreno só preocupou ainda mais a kunoichi.

- Orochimaru o levou. – o Uchiha respondeu.

Aquela revelação foi como uma kunai penetrando na carne de Sakura.

- Como assim Orochimaru o levou?!

O shinobi suspirou.

- Eu não sei como, mas ele seguiu o esquadrão de resgate. Quando o garoto viu que você estava apanhando, ele ficou descontrolado – e então a expressão de Sasuke mudou para algo que Sakura não conseguiu decifrar – Ele ativou o sharingan, Sakura.

A mulher sentiu como se uma mão invisível a estrangulasse. O ar faltou em seus pulmões. Sasuke a olhava de uma forma que Sakura nunca vira antes. O que era aquilo? Raiva? Remorso? Orgulho?

- Eu lutei com ele, mas acabei perdendo – Sasuke continuou – Então foi a vez de Kakashi. Entretanto, o poder de luta de Orochimaru é muito superior ao do nosso ex-sensei. Nós fizemos de tudo para Orochimaru não levá-lo, Sakura.

Sakura tremia dos pés a cabeça. Haviam tirado Satoru dela. Seu amado filho agora estava em poder de Orochimaru...

- Nós vamos trazê-lo de volta. – o moreno disse.

- Cale a boca! – Sakura exclamou fazendo Sasuke se surpreender.

- O quê?

- Não fale como se meu filho importasse para você! – e Sasuke podia ver lágrimas escorrendo daqueles lindos olhos verdes.

- Sakura...

- Eu sempre te amei. Desde cedo. Tornei-me ninja por sua causa! Só para estar perto de você! Você traiu seus amigos, traiu sua vila. Mesmo assim eu nunca deixei de te amar. Nunca deixei de te admirar.

O Uchiha nada dizia. Só ouvia o que Sakura tinha para falar. Ele sabia que aquelas palavras estavam engasgadas na garganta da jovem há muito tempo.

- Você me usou, Sasuke! Me usou como um objeto! Eu só fui algo para você passar o tempo naquela noite chuvosa! Você foi embora. Abandonou-me. Pela segunda vez.

Sasuke esperava pacientemente a mulher colocar tudo para fora.

- Eu tive um filho seu. Um filho! E você não o viu nascer, não o viu dar seu primeiro sorriso, não o viu dizer sua primeira palavra! Você perdeu cinco anos da vida do seu filho, Sasuke! – e Sakura estava começando a ficar descontrolada.

As nuvens lá fora estavam escuras e as primeiras gotas de chuva começaram a cair.

- Eu sempre te admirei. Sempre te amei, mas hoje... Hoje eu tenho pena de você.

O rosto de Sasuke deixou de ser impassível. Aquelas palavras estavam afetando-o mais do que ele gostaria.

- Você perdeu tudo. Perdeu seus amigos, perdeu o respeito dos habitantes da vila, perdeu a mulher que sempre te amou, perdeu o seu filho... Tudo isso para que? Tudo isso em nome de que? De vingança! Você jogou a sua vida fora para se vingar. Hoje, Uchiha Sasuke, eu vejo que o fraco do time 7 nunca fui eu. A sua fraqueza me enoja e me entristece. Eu tenho pena de você, Sasuke...

O rapaz baixou a cabeça. Sabia que merecia aquelas palavras duras.

- Eu não preciso de você para resgatar Satoru.

A chuva apertou.

- Faça-me um favor, Sasuke: vá embora.

O moreno se levantou ainda cabisbaixo se dirigiu para a porta. Já estava saindo quando ouviu novamente a voz de Sakura.

- Valeu a pena?

Sasuke não respondeu. Seu silêncio dizia tudo.

Naquele final de tarde, quem olhasse pela janela iria ver uma figura solitária e cabisbaixa caminhando pelas ruas debaixo de uma forte chuva. A tempestade parecia não incomodar aquele homem que entrou no antigo território do clã Uchiha. O tempo refletia sua alma.


	7. Chapter 7

Assim que Satoru acordou, ele percebeu que estava em um lugar completamente diferente de quando desmaiara. Percebeu também que estava amarrado por pesadas correntes.

- Hã?

- Seja bem-vindo! – ele ouviu uma voz sibilante dizer.

O filho de Sakura olhou em direção a voz. Viu então um homem de cabelos escuros compridos, rosto macilento e olhar malicioso. Orochimaru mirava Satoru com extrema excitação.

- Você! – Satoru exclamou e a irritação era visível em sua voz – O quê você fez com a minha mãe, seu feioso?!

Orochimaru riu.

- Acredito que a sua mãe esteja bem. De fato, é com você que deve se preocupar agora.

Satoru engoliu em seco. Aquele homem lhe dava medo, mas ele não deixaria isso transparecer. Um shinobi jamais deveria mostrar o que estava sentindo.

- Ah, é? E posso saber por que, feioso?!

- Pare de me chamar assim, moleque!

- Feioso! Feioso! Feioso! Feioso!

- Eu estou avisando...

- Feioso! Feioso!

Irritado com os xingamentos de Satoru, Orochimaru encaminhou-se até o pequeno e lhe deu um murro no rosto. O garoto gemeu de dor.

- Você irá aprender a me respeitar. – o sannin disse.

Satoru levantou a cabeça e encarou Orochimaru nos olhos.

- Não vou não, feioso!

-

-

A antiga casa de Uchiha Itachi estava completamente silenciosa. O jardim, outrora bem cuidado, estava mal tratado. Os corredores em que Itachi e seu pai haviam se cruzado sem proferir uma palavra um para o outro estavam empoeirados. O soalho que havia sido manchado de sangue ainda estava lá. O tempo não conseguira tirar todas as manchas.

Sasuke olhava com atenção os poucos pontos vermelhos que contrastavam com a madeira. Ele via perfeitamente os corpos de seus pais ali na sua frente. Estava sentado no chão, de pernas cruzadas.

- Até quando vai ficar sentado aí? – uma voz atrás dele perguntou.

- Deixe-me em paz, Naruto. – Sasuke respondeu massageando as têmporas.

Naruto suspirou. Encaminhou-se para o amigo e sentou-se ao seu lado. Cruzou as pernas. Ambos olhavam as manchas no soalho.

- Está na hora de você limpar isso, Sasuke. – o loiro comentou.

- Hm.

Ficaram em silêncio por um tempo.

- Tsunade-sama vai mandar uma equipe de resgate para Satoru-kun.

- Já era esperado.

- Várias pessoas se candidataram.

- Faço idéia. Pelo o quê eu pude perceber aquele moleque é bem querido aqui na vila. Ao contrário de mim...

- Isso não é verdade e você sabe disso.

Sasuke riu. Uma risada que mais parecia um grunhido.

- Ele se parece muito com a Sakura...

- Sim. É assustador às vezes.

- E também se parece com você. Ele tem o seu jeito. – e a voz do Uchiha soou pesada.

Naruto virou-se temeroso para o amigo.

- Sasuke, eu...

- Não há necessidade de você se explicar, Naruto. É normal ele ter o seu jeito. Foi você quem o criou... – o olhar de Sasuke tornou-se distante.

Naruto voltou a mirar o soalho. Sentia-se culpado. Culpado por ter sido um pai, um irmão mais velho para Satoru. Papel que cabia à Sasuke.

- A culpa foi minha, Naruto. _Eu_ abandonei vocês. _Eu_ abandonei a Sakura. _Eu _abandonei o meu filho.

Mais um instante de silêncio entre os dois.

- É estranho, sabia? – o moreno retomou a conversa – Ainda não consegui digerir a idéia de que tenho um filho.

- Imagino que deve ser realmente chocante para você.

- Sim, muito. Quando descobri que a Sakura tinha tido um filho... Bem, você viu como eu fiquei chocado. Entretanto, até então, não havia provas de que a criança era minha. Mas quando eu vi o sharingan...

- É. Eu soube da história. Satoru-kun sempre foi um prodígio. Ele me lembra você, Sasuke-baka. – o loiro falou com um sorriso.

Sasuke sorriu também.

- Alguma coisa minha ele tinha que ter, não?

A conversa então voltou a morrer. Os barulhos dos grilos lá fora podiam ser ouvidos. Sasuke agora não olhava para o chão manchado de sangue. Tinha o olhar perdido.

- A equipe de resgate parte amanhã. Eu estarei nela e você? – Naruto perguntou.

Sasuke nada disse. Seu olhar continuava distante.

- Sasuke?

- Pela primeira vez na vida eu não sei o que fazer.

- Como assim? – Naruto perguntou confuso.

Sasuke soltou um suspiro.

- Você não me ouviu? Eu não sei o que fazer!

- Você não vai buscar o seu filho? – Uzumaki perguntou chocado.

- Eu não sei...

- Como não sabe?! Ele é o seu filho!

- Naruto...

Sasuke não terminou a frase. Um soco acertou-o em cheio.

- Baka! Não acredito que você está hesitando em buscar o seu filho!

O Uchiha limpou o sangue da boca com a mão.

- Não acredito que um dia eu te admirei! – o loiro exclamou zangado.

Mais um soco. Sasuke não se defendia. Merecia aquilo.

- Como pode abandonar o Satoru-kun pela segunda vez?

Mais um soco e tudo ficou calmo. Naruto arfava enquanto Sasuke se mantinha calado. O loiro se encaminhou para a porta. Antes de sair, disse com raiva:

- Quando eu soube por Kakashi-sensei que você era o pai do Satoru-kun, eu fiquei extremamente feliz. Eu acreditava que não haveria ninguém melhor no mundo para dar um filho à Sakura-chan. Eu me enganei.

-

-

Orochimaru estava zangado.

- Velhote!

Ele estava _muito_ zangado.

- Hei, velhote! Eu estou falando com você!

Aquele filhote de Uchiha Sasuke estava tirando-o do sério. O menino não calava a boca um só instante e por mais que lhe dessem uma surra, ele continuava tagarelando.

- Velhote feioso! Olhe para mim! É falta de educação não prestar atenção quando a pessoa fala, sabia?

Ele não estava mais agüentando aquela situação. Começava a se arrepender de ter raptado o filho de Sasuke. Aquele fedelho era insuportável. Definitivamente não se parecia com o pai.

- Kabuto!

- Sim, Orochimaru-sama?

- Dê um jeito nesse moleque! Eu não agüento mais! Se eu escutar mais uma vez a voz irritante desse fedelho, eu vou acabar matando-o.

Kabuto encaminhou-se para a cela de Satoru.

- Satoru-kun, por favor, fique quieto. Se continuar assim, Orochimaru-sama irá te matar.

- Diga para aquela cobra velha vir me enfrentar! – o menino exclamou decidido.

Kabuto riu. Aquele menino era audacioso. Lembrava Naruto-kun.

- Você não vai querer lutar com Orochimaru-sama. Ele tem o poder de um Hokage.

- É sério? – e a atenção do garoto foi totalmente captada pela aquela nova informação.

- Sim. É por isso que ele recebeu o título de "sannin".

- Oh! Eu não sabia!

Kabuto sorriu. Satoru estava realmente interessado na conversa. Era assim que ele e Orochimaru deveriam lidar com o garoto. Se algo despertasse a sua curiosidade, então Satoru mantinha-se calmo e compenetrado, prestando atenção em cada palavra que diziam perguntando vez ou outra. Não era tão difícil lidar com o filho de Sasuke no final das contas.

- Viu como eu sou poderoso, fedelho?! – Orochimaru perguntou aproximando-se.

- Ninguém te chamou na conversa sua cobra velha e feia!

Sim, não era _tão_ difícil lidar com Satoru.

-

-

Tsunade olhava seriamente os presentes. Apesar de vários shinobis terem se candidatado, ela teve que montar um grupo pequeno, especial. Genma, Shizune, Ino, Shikamaru, Kakashi, Naruto e Sakura eram a equipe de resgate.

- O local onde Satoru está aprisionado já foi localizado – a Hokage dizia – E um plano de autoria minha e de Shikamaru já foi feito. Se algo der errado, Shikamaru saberá lidar com a situação.

- Shikamaru é um bom estrategista. – Naruto falou dando um tapinha no ombro do companheiro.

- Qualquer um é bom estrategista se comparado a você. – Shikamaru falou.

- O QUÊ?!

- Parem vocês dois! – Tsunade ordenou – Não é hora para isso!

- Desculpe. – Naruto e Shikamaru responderam em uníssono ganhando um olhar reprovador de Sakura.

- A missão de vocês está classificada como de rank-S – a Godaime continuou – Portanto, é altamente arriscada. Vocês bem sabem que Orochimaru não é um adversário qualquer.

Todos concordaram com um aceno de cabeça. Tsunade olhou significativamente para Kakashi.

- Você quase morreu no último encontro com Orochimaru. Eu tive muito trabalho em lhe salvar.

- E serei eternamente grato por isso, Hokage-sama.

- Não aconselho...

- Com todo o respeito, shishou – Sakura interrompeu a mulher – Kakashi- sensei é um dos melhores shinobis que Konoha já teve. Além disso, acredito que ele tenha aprendido com a última luta. Não vai cometer o mesmo erro novamente.

Kakashi sorriu para a ex-aluna, agradecido pela intervenção. Tsunade suspirou.

- Bom, se você o quer em sua equipe, eu nada posso fazer. Você é a capitã, Sakura.

- Não se preocupe Sakura-chan. – Genma disse colocando a mão no ombro da jovem – Eu irei trazer o seu filho de volta.

- Errado. – uma voz disse vinda da porta.

Todos olharam em direção à porta. Encostado no batente estava Uchiha Sasuke.

- _Eu _irei trazer o _nosso_ filho de volta, Sakura. – o moreno disse com um sorriso superior.

**N.a: Como eu nem sempre tenho tempo de responder recado por recado, estou deixando aqui uma lista de pessoas que eu agradeço imensamente por deixarem suas opiniões (essa lista contém nomes das pessoas que comentaram nos dois últimos capítulos). São essas opiniões que me fazem sentar e escrever, pensando no que posso fazer para melhorar a ****fic****. Muito obrigada a todos vocês e muito obrigada àqueles que acompanham e não deixam comentários! Espero que estejam se divertindo!**

**Shiryuforever94**

**Rodrigo ****DeMolay**

**Mizu**

**Hyuuga****Mitha**

**Lucia Martins**

**Miyuki-Sakura**

**Uchiha****Ayu**

**Koorime****Hyuuga**

**Dih**

**Kiyuii-chan**

**Gabéh**

**Mye-chan**

**Yuki**** Mao**

**Mari**** Santoro**

**Yuuko****Uchihara**

**Teca-chan**

**Haruka****Taichou**

**Dayane-chan**

**Larry**

**Kagura-Lari**

**Gabi-chan**

**Sakura****Dark**

**Igorsambora**

**Akatsuki**** Nara**

**Raíra**

**Yhad**

**Sansa-chan**

**Melody****Kitsune**

**Reeka-chan**

**Priscyla****Shinomori**

**Artemis de Libra**

**Sakura**** Fernanda ****chan**

**Inuzuka****Ten-Tem**

**Pegasus**** Saint**

**Anjo ****Setsuna**

**Neko-chan**

**Belinha-chan**

**Pen of Angel**

**Lovenly**

**Ester ****Modoki**

**Mai**

**Lydhyamsf**

**Nadeshiko****Amamya**

**Miyo ****Kyouhei**

**Takira****Lina**

**Jéssica**


	8. Chapter 8

_Uma das coisas que __Satoru__ mais gostava era brincar no parquinho que tinha perto de sua casa. Seu brinquedo preferido era o balanço e o pequeno adorava dar um impulso forte e se jogar lá do alto, caindo com perfeição no chão de terra._

_Naquele dia, mais uma vez, ele havia fugido da escola. Correu para o parquinho para brincar no balanço. Chegando lá, encontrou um grupo de crianças mais velhas que brincavam. __Satoru__ se aproximou._

_- Hei, vejam! É __Haruno__Satoru__! – um garoto alto e moreno exclamou._

_- É mesmo! É o garoto que não tem pai! – outro menino disse._

_- Hei seu bastardo! O quê está fazendo aqui? Aqui não é lugar pra você!_

_- __Saia daqui, bastardinho_

_- Bastardo! Bastardo! Bastardo!_

-

-

O grupo de resgate estava em uma pensão perto da fronteira do País do Fogo. Chovia forte lá fora e o time descansava para retomar a missão logo pela manhã.

- Sakura-chan? – Naruto chamou a amiga.

- Hm?

- Testão! – Ino exclamou irritada – Você está muito distraída! Não acredito que uma testa de marquise com atenção de uma mosca possa ser nossa capitã!

Sakura poderia rebater aquela provocação facilmente, mas não estava com ânimo. Não tinha ânimo para nada. Estava cansada e não agüentava mais ter que revisar o plano com seus companheiros.

- O quê você acha, Sakura? – Shikamaru perguntou.

O time estava em um quarto amplo no final do corredor.

- Pela milésima vez – Sakura respondeu com um suspiro cansado – O plano é perfeito. Já o revisamos inúmeras vezes. Será que podemos efetivamente descansar?

- Sakura-chan tem razão. – Genma falou enlaçando a kunoichi de cabelos rosados pela cintura – É melhor todos descansarmos.

Todos esperavam que a capitã do time fosse dar um soco pelo atrevimento de Genma, mas isso não aconteceu. A mulher estava tão desanimada que nem tinha forças para virar-se e nocautear o abusado. Sasuke olhava a cena com uma expressão diferente da qual todos estavam acostumados. Ninguém pareceu perceber exceto Ino.

Pouco depois, Naruto desceu para comer alguma coisa e pediu a companhia de Kakashi e Sasuke. Shikamaru foi descansar, Shizune foi tomar banho e Ino desapareceu deixando Sakura sozinha com Genma. Era a oportunidade perfeita que o shinobi encontrara para finalmente conquistar a inconquistável Haruno Sakura.

A mulher estava sentada o observava a chuva torrencial. Perguntava-se que brincadeira do destino era aquela que reproduzira o dia em que Satoru havia sido concebido: uma missão, uma chuva torrencial, a mesma pensão perto da fronteira, o mesmo quarto em que ela e Sasuke...

- Sakura-chan.

- Sim Genma?

- Você anda tão distante. – o shinobi comentou se sentado em frente à mulher.

- Estou preocupada com meu filho.

Genma sorriu.

- Satoru-kun é bem forte. Tenho certeza que ele está bem. – ele disse tentando passar conforto para a jovem mãe.

Sakura limitou-se a dar um sorriso fraco para o homem. Genma não era o melhor tipo para consolar alguém.

- Sakura, você não acha que está na hora de ter alguém?

Aquela pergunta pegou a jovem de surpresa.

- O quê?

Genma soltou o ar pela boca com força.

- Você é jovem. É mãe solteira. Está na hora de você encontrar alguém que lhe ampare e ajude a cuidar de Satoru.

-

-

_Apesar de a maioria dos habitantes da vila gostar de __Satoru__, muitas pessoas viam o filho de __Sakura__ com maus olhos. Por não ter pai, o garoto era freqüentemente chamado de bastardo e algumas vezes até mal tratado. Viravam as costas para ele e eram poucas as crianças autorizadas a brincar com ele. __Satoru__ era um pária._

_- Eu não posso brincar com você, __Satoru-kun_

_- Por que não, __Akira-kun_

_- Porque meus pais não deixam!_

_- Por quê?_

_- Porque você não tem pai!_

_-_

_-_

Naruto comia compulsivamente. O loiro estava se deliciando com sua comida preferida: ramem.

- Vá com calma, Naruto-kun. – Kakashi falou – Ou você vai acabar passando mal.

- Você continua o mesmo de sempre. – Sasuke resmungou.

Naruto riu. Foi então que os três ninjas perceberam alguém se aproximar.

- Sasuke-kun, eu posso falar com você? – Ino perguntou.

- O quê você quer comigo? – Sasuke perguntou com uma sobrancelha levantada.

- É um assunto particular. – a loira respondeu desviando o olhar. Não se sentia a vontade em falar aquele tipo de coisa na frente de Kakashi e Naruto.

Ambos então se dirigiram para um lugar mais distante. Quando teve certeza de que ninguém os ouviria, Sasuke perguntou:

- E então?

Ino não sabia por onde começar. Conhecia o temperamento do Uchiha, mas sentia-se no dever de ter aquela conversa.

- Eu percebi o jeito como você olha para a Sakura.

Foi a vez de Sasuke desviar o olhar.

- Não sei do que está falando. – o moreno falou.

- Os outros não perceberam, mas eu percebi. Quem olha a primeira vista, acha que a Sakura é indiferente para você, mas com um olhar mais atento percebe-se que você camufla os seus verdadeiros sentimentos.

- Aonde quer chegar, Ino? – Sasuke perguntou ainda sem olhar para a mulher.

- Quero dizer que eu percebi que você gosta da Sakura. Provavelmente até a ame.

Sasuke não confirmou, mas também não negou.

- Por que você não tenta ser feliz, Sasuke-kun?

- Pare de me chamar assim.

- Porque você não tenta ser feliz? – Ino voltou a perguntar ignorando o último comentário do companheiro.

- Eu sou um lobo solitário.

Ino fechou a cara. Como Sasuke podia dizer tudo aquilo? Por que ele tentava se enganar quando era visível que estava apaixonado por Sakura? Por que ele se recusava a ser feliz?

- Itachi está morto. Não há mais motivos para você continuar a ser quem era. – ela disse.

Sasuke voltou-se para encarar a loira. Sua expressão era de profundo desprezo.

- Meta-se com a sua vida. – ele disse.

Anos atrás, aquele olhar frio do Uchiha teria intimidado-a. No entanto, hoje, ela não deixaria intimidar-se. Não quando a felicidade de sua melhor amiga estava em jogo. Ino estreitou os olhos, respirou fundo e, com passadas largas, diminuiu a distância entre eles. A loira levantou a mão e deu um forte tapa no rosto do moreno.

- Idiota! – ela gritou.

Sasuke massageou a bochecha.

- Tsc! Estou apanhando muito ultimamente...

-

-

_Satoru__ estava sentado ao pé de uma árvore e tinha o semblante triste. Estava sozinho enquanto os outros meninos participavam da gincana com seus pais. __Kakashi__ e __Naruto__ estavam fora em missão e não havia ninguém para participar das brincadeiras com ele, afinal, ele não tinha pai._

_- Filho, por que aquele menino está sozinho ali? – __Satoru__ ouviu um homem perguntar._

_- Porque ele não tem pai._

_- O pai dele morreu?_

_- E__u não sei. Acho que não__. Ele simplesmente nunca conheceu o pai._

_- Coitadinho..._

-

-

Sakura estava chocada. Não acreditava naquilo.

- Você está me propondo casamento, Genma?

- Por que não? Eu gosto de você e Satoru precisa de um pai e você de um marido.

- Mas eu achei que você...

- Jamais iria me prender a uma única mulher? Eu também achava, mas com você é diferente. Eu não sei por que, mas com você eu sinto vontade de ter uma família.

- Eu... Nossa! Eu nem sei o que dizer...

- Apenas diga sim, Sakura. Prometo lhe fazer feliz.

Sakura pareceu considerar o que Genma dizia. Estava sozinha há tanto tempo e Satoru precisava de uma figura masculina constante e não esporádica como Naruto e Kakashi.

- Então Sakura?

Sakura suspirou. Talvez aquilo fosse bom. Talvez estivesse na hora de esquecer o passado e começar uma nova vida. Talvez a brincadeira do destino de levá-la para aquela pensão em um dia de chuva fosse para ela começar uma nova etapa em sua vida. Talvez fosse um sinal.

- Sim, eu me aceito casar com você.

-

-

_Satoru__ havia acabado de chegar da escola. Corria para encontrar com a sua mãe. Estava com saudades dela. Quando chegou a casa, abriu a porta sorrateiramente a fim de surpreender a mãe dando-lhe um susto. Pura traquinagem de criança pequena. Quando chegou perto da sala, ouviu a voz dela. Pé __ante pé__, ele andou até o aposento preparando-se para assustar __Sakura__. Foi então que ouviu a voz alterada de sua mãe._

_- Já disse que eu não vou dizer quem é o pai do __Satoru__Naruto_

_- Mas __Sakura-chan__ qual é o problema?_

_- Qual é o problema? O problema é que eu engravidei sem querer! Acha que é fácil falar sobre o pai do meu filho?_

_Satoru__ não ouviu o restante da conversa. Correu para o quarto com aquela frase martelando em sua cabeça. Mais tarde, quando foi jantar, tentou não demonstrar sua tristeza para a mãe. Ela ficaria preocupada. __Satoru__ era um bom filho__ mesmo tendo motivos para não ser._

_"O problema é que eu engravidei sem querer!"_

_-_

_-_

Naruto roncava, mas Sasuke parecia não se importar. Fitava o teto enquanto ouvia o barulho de chuva que caía lá fora. Depois de muito pensar, ele havia ido falar com Sakura. Queria ter uma conversa decente, explicar-lhe o que ele realmente achava dela, o porquê de tê-la levado para cama anos atrás. Entretanto, quando chegou ao quarto onde a kunoichi estava, ouviu-a conversando com Genma. Ela havia aceitado a proposta de casamento. Aquilo deixou o Uchiha desnorteado. Havia chegado tarde demais. Perdera Sakura para sempre.

-

-

_Aquela não era a primeira vez que __Satoru__ ficava sozinho. Invariavelmente, __Kakashi__ saía em missões e __Naruto__ tinha uma esposa para cuidar. __Sakura__ estava sempre muito ocupada no hospital assim como __Shizune__ e __Ino__. Por diversas noites, ele ficava ali, no meio daquela casa escura e__vazia__desenhando. Os lápis de cor, assim como as diversas folhas brancas, ficavam espalhados pelo chão frio de tábuas corridas. __Satoru__ tentava ocupar a mente e não lembrar que mais uma vez sua mãe havia ido trabalhar e ninguém pôde ficar com ele. Para fugir da realidade, o pequeno mergulhava em um mundo de doces ilusões criadas através de seus desenhos. Naquele que estava fazendo agora, podiam-se ver três pessoas: a mais baixa tinha cabelos negros e olhos verdes. A do meio tinha os mesmos olhos verdes da mais baixa, mas os cabelos eram peculiarmente rosas. A mais alta, parecia-se com a mais baixa e__xceto pelos olhos que eram escuros. Assim, dentro de seu mundo de sonhos, ele tinha um pai e uma mãe presentes. Ele tinha uma família. Mas só naquele mundo de ilusão._

_-_

_-_

Orochimaru havia se superado. Mais baixo, ordinário e cruel ele não poderia ser. Já era uma grande imoralidade brincar com os sentimentos dos adultos. Agora, ele se divertia com a criança à sua frente. Aquilo lhe dava imenso prazer especialmente sabendo os frutos que iria colher. Quem precisa de Uchiha Sasuke quando se pode ter Uchiha Satoru?

- É... É mentira... – Satoru dizia mais para si do que para seu adversário.

- Encare os fatos, Satoru-kun. – o sannin falava divertido – Ninguém gosta realmente de você. Você é um rejeitado.

- Não... A mamãe... Ela...

- Passa mais tempo no hospital do que com você.

- Ela ajuda as pessoas.

- Exceto você. Você que dentre todas as pessoas precisa mais de ajuda.

- A mamãe é uma boa pessoa!

- Ela é uma boa pessoa com os outros, mas não com você e sabe por quê? Porque você é indesejado. Porque ela não queria ter te tido.

- É mentira!

- Você sabe que é verdade, Satoru-kun. É esperto e sabe que você não estava nos planos de sua mãe.

- Eu...

- Não era pra você ter vindo.

- ...

- Ninguém se importa realmente com você. Estão todos muito ocupados com suas próprias vidas. Kakashi com suas missões, Naruto com a esposa, sua mãe e as amigas com o hospital...

- É... Mentira... – o garoto falava tremendo dos pés à cabeça.

- Você é um rejeitado, um bastardo.

- Eu...

- Você sabe que no fundo eu tenho razão.

- Eu...

- Seu pai nunca quis saber de você.

- Ele...

- As pessoas da vila sempre o trataram diferente.

- Elas...

- Mas isso pode mudar Satoru-kun. – e a voz de Orochimaru soou mais branda.

Satoru levantou a cabeça para encarar o homem a sua frente.

- Co-Como?

O sannin sorriu para o garoto.

- Junte-se a mim. Eu lhe darei um poder inimaginável. Você poderá mostrar para o mundo quem é você. Todos passarão a te respeitar, a te amar!

Toda a atenção do menino estava voltada para as palavras de Orochimaru. Kabuto, que observava a cena ao longe, sorriu.

- Ele vai ceder. – disse para si próprio – Tal pai, tal filho.


	9. Chapter 9

Algumas pessoas poderiam achá-la uma hipócrita por sempre ter rejeitado Genma e inesperadamente aceitar o pedido de casamento do rapaz. Entretanto, só quem já tinha passado por aquilo sabia como ela se sentia. Sakura já não era mais uma garota de 19 anos que podia ter o rapaz que quisesse. Ela estava ficando velha. Ela era mãe solteira.

Toda mulher quer amar e ser amada e Sakura não era exceção. Ela sempre foi muito romântica e durante sua infância e adolescência, sonhava com seu príncipe encantado. Esse príncipe, que montado em um cavalo branco a resgataria do alto de uma torre e a levaria para morar em um castelo, atendia pelo nome de Uchiha Sasuke. Mas isso era um sonho, algo que havia ficado no passado. Esse homem, que ela julgara ser seu príncipe, havia abandonado-a grávida e Sakura aprendeu que não existiam príncipes encantados.

Se ela não podia ter o príncipe, então ela se contentaria com o sapo. Genma não era o homem com o qual ela sempre sonhara para ser seu marido. Sakura sabia que ele e Satoru não se davam muito bem, mas tinha certeza que o shinobi honraria seus compromissos. Ele era um homem de palavra, apesar de tudo, e ela sabia que ele cuidaria bem dela e de Satoru. Ele protegeria os dois. E isso era o que bastava para ela. Sakura não tinha nascido para o amor. Ela já havia se conformado.

No dia seguinte, quando a jovem foi dar a notícia aos companheiros, as reações foram as mais variadas. Ino pareceu extremamente irritada. Naruto por sua vez estava visivelmente chocado. Shikamaru permaneceu indiferente. Kakashi, inexpressivo como sempre. Shizune foi a única que parabenizou o casal.

Enquanto o grupo se preparava para partir, Naruto aproveitou que Genma havia deixado sua futura esposa sozinha e foi falar com a amiga. Ele queria entender o motivo que levara Sakura a aceitar um idiota como Genma.

- Você vai ma responder ou não? – Naruto falou após esperar um tempo a resposta da amiga.

Sakura ainda permaneceu em silêncio por mais algum tempo. Ela sabia que jamais enganaria o amigo. Entretanto, era difícil admitir até mesmo para Naruto que ela estava carente e precisando de um marido. Nem que esse marido fosse Genma.

- Eu preciso de alguém que cuide de mim e do meu filho, Naruto.

O loiro arregalou os olhos diante daquela declaração.

- Mas Sakura-chan, você tem a mim, o Kakashi, a...

- Não Naruto! – Sakura o interrompeu – Não é a mesma coisa. Você sabe que não é.

Naruto olhou com pesar para Sakura.

- Eu entendo. Mas você poderia ter escolhido alguém melhor...

- O Genma não é má pessoa.

- Mas...

- Ele tem seus defeitos, mas vai saber cuidar de mim e do meu filho.

- Nunca pensei que você precisasse de cuidados, Sakura-chan.

A jovem mirou o amigo por alguns instantes. Depois, com um suspiro, disse:

- Toda mulher, por mais forte que seja, precisa de cuidados.

-

-

Quando a notícia do casamento de Sakura se tornou pública, Sasuke se sentiu ainda pior. Finalmente, quando ele aceita seus verdadeiros sentimentos, aquilo acontece. Ele nunca imaginou que existisse uma dor tão forte. Aquele sentimento de perda só era comparado à falta que seus pais faziam.

Ele não era um covarde. Bom, talvez tivesse sido no passado ao abandonar todos da vila e se juntar a Orochimaru em busca de vingança. Mas ele havia mudado. Ele havia amadurecido. Prova disso era que ele estava indo resgatar o seu filho. _Seu _Satoru.

Não, ele definitivamente não era um covarde, mas o que ele poderia fazer se Sakura havia decidido se casar com Genma? Ele não podia simplesmente arrancá-la dos braços do homem e forçá-la a se casar com ele, poderia? Ele não poderia obrigá-la a ficar com ele para sempre, poderia? A decisão de Sakura o abalara profundamente. Ele tinha tomado coragem para se declarar. Ele tinha tomado coragem para pedi-la em casamento. Mas havia chegado tarde demais. Genma passara a sua frente.

O fato de Sakura aceitar se casar com Genma significava que ela o amava? Sasuke não sabia. Na verdade, ele sempre estivera tão convencido de que a kunoichi ainda o amava que sequer pensou na possibilidade de que ela poderia estar apaixonada por outro homem. Ele havia sido ingênuo. Amaldiçoava-se por acreditar que Sakura iria esperá-lo pelo resto da vida. Talvez, toda aquela situação não havia sido repentina. Talvez eles já estivessem saindo há algum tempo. Provável. Sakura não era o tipo de pessoa que tomava uma decisão dessas no impulso. Ela sempre havia sido bem racional, bem receosa das coisas. Não, aquilo já devia estar acontecendo há algum tempo. Ele que não notara. Sasuke percebera tarde demais. Tudo porque estava convencido do amor de Sakura.

Talvez fosse bem feito para ele. Talvez fosse uma boa lição. Afinal, que direito ele tinha de reivindicar Sakura para ele? Ele a abandonara. Primeiro no dia em que fugira caindo nas graças de Orochimaru. Mesmo com todo o apelo desesperado da moça, ele não cedeu. Sua sede de vingança era mais forte do que tudo. Nunca a procurara para saber se estava bem e quando a reencontrara, o que ele fez? Dormiu com ela. Usara-a como um obje... Não! Não havia sido assim! Ele não a usara. Ele jamais faria isso com ela. Ela era a Sakura. A _sua_ Sakura. Ele jamais teria coragem de usá-la. Sim, ele dormira com ela, mas não porque ele estava necessitado. Ele dormira com ela porque... Como ele havia sido ingênuo! Meu Deus! Como alguém pode ser tão cego a ponto de não perceber seus próprios sentimentos?! Antes ele achava que havia dormido com Sakura porque ela era diferente. Ela emanava uma sensualidade e um poder que enlouqueciam qualquer um. Aqueles olhos verdes o hipnotizavam, o deixavam fora de si. Ela não sabia, mas toda vez que o olhava com tamanha profundidade, o deixava louco.

Ele riu da sua própria ingenuidade. Ele acreditou que havia dormido com ela porque ela mexia com ele, o fascinava. Hoje, ele finalmente percebera a verdade. Mais do que fascínio, Sakura despertava nele algo mais forte. Sakura despertava em Sasuke a capacidade de amar. Ele dormiu com ela não só porque estava fascinado. Ele dormiu com ela porque a amava. Sasuke já amava, mas ainda não tinha se dado conta.

Sasuke parou para pensar. Será que seu amor havia realmente despertado naquela noite chuvosa? Mentalmente, ele fez uma retrospectiva dos acontecimentos. A conclusão o assustou. Não, não havia sido naquela noite que tudo começara. Havia sido anos antes. Ele que nunca tinha percebido. Seus atos eram mais do que meramente proteção para com um colega de time. Ele a protegia não porque ela fazia parte do time. Ele a protegia porque a amava. Sasuke havia ficado fora de si quando durante o exame Chunnin, Sakura se machucara. Haviam machucado sua preciosa flor de cerejeira e ele não poderia perdoar. Ele jamais perdoaria quem fizesse mal à sua pequenina flor.

Que ironia! Logo ele com esse sentimento de proteção! Logo ele quem havia sido o maior agressor da sua pequena flor de cerejeira. Fora Sasuke quem mais machucara Sakura. As feridas que ele causou, jamais cicatrizariam. Ele era um hipócrita. Possuía sentimentos de proteção enquanto era a pessoa que mais a machucava. Sim, ele era um hipócrita, um ingênuo, um idiota. Ele não a merecia.

Sinceramente ele não se achava no direito de reivindicar Sakura para si. Reivindicar? Por Deus! Ela não era nada para ser reivindicado! Ela era uma pessoa. Alguém com sentimentos. Sentimentos esses que o próprio Sasuke menosprezara. Afinal, que direito tinha ele sobre Sakura? Nenhum. Ele não tinha o direito de tê-la para si depois de tudo o que lhe causara. Sakura estava melhor sem ele e Genma, provavelmente, seria um marido melhor. Tudo o que ele pode fazer agora é olhar ao longe a sua doce Sakura. Era um castigo e ele sabia que merecia. O mundo dava voltas. Antes, ele a rejeitara. Agora, era ela quem o rejeitava. Destino irônico.

-

-

O grupo seguiu para o esconderijo de Orochimaru. Era uma missão de resgate e eles deveriam evitar ao máximo uma batalha ferrenha. Sabiam que isso seria praticamente impossível. Orochimaru não desistiria facilmente de Satoru. Depois de meio dia de caminhada, o time liderado por Sakura chegou ao seu destino. Estava na hora de pegar Satoru de volta.

-

-

Orochimaru já estava ficando impaciente. A resposta de Satoru estava demorando muito. Não era algo complexo. Ou ele aceitava a proposta ou morria. Para que pensar muito?

- Aquele moleque está demorando a responder só para me irritar. – o sannin dizia zangado enquanto tamborilava os dedos no braço da cadeira.

- Acalme-se Orochimaru-sama. Tenho certeza que Satoru tomará a melhor decisão.

- Se ele não se juntar a mim, ele morre. – o homem mais velho disse com certo tom de crueldade.

- Orochimaru-sama fez um bom trabalho. Brincou bem com o psicológico de Satoru-kun. Ele vai ceder. Tenho certeza.

- É melhor mesmo. Com um garoto poderoso como ele ao meu lado, dominarei Konoha facilmente e subjugarei Tsunade e seus fiéis. Aquela mulher cairá e levará Konoha à ruína!

-

-

Satoru nunca se sentira tão sozinho. Estava separado de sua mãe e dos outros, prisioneiro de um ninja cruel e sádico que gostava de brincar com a mente de seus adversários. Ele era apenas uma criança. O que aquele homem queria com ele afinal? Satoru poderia ser um bom aprendiz, mas estava longe de ser um ninja poderoso. Estava muito longe de alcançar o nível de sua mãe, ou de Kakashi ou de Naruto. Eles eram ANBU. Satoru sequer era gennin. Afinal, porque tamanho interesse de Orochimaru nele? Ele não tinha nada de especial...

Ele era uma criança. Ele só queria voltar para a vila e brincar. O que era poder? Ele nem sabia ao certo o significado daquela palavra. Ele nem sabia ao certo como o mundo realmente era. Tudo o que ele queria era brincar no parquinho e depois voltar para casa, tomar um banho na banheira com seu patinho de borracha para logo em seguida comer alguma coisa gostosa que sua mãe fizera. Essa era a vida que ele queria. Ele não queria poder. Ele não queria vingança. Afinal, o que era vingança?

Triste, cansado, com fome, sono e muito medo, Satoru estava sentado em um canto escuro enquanto pensava sobre tudo isso. Não agüentava mais aquele lugar. Tinha esperanças que sua mãe fosse buscá-lo mesmo Orochimaru dizendo que ela o abandonara. Não, sua mãe jamais faria isso. Ele a conhecia. Ao longo dos anos, eles haviam criado um laço que não poderia ser destruído facilmente. Esse laço era algo que estava além da compreensão do sannin.

-

-

A paciência de Orochimaru havia se esgotado. Irritado, ele rumou para onde Satoru estava. Foi quando sons de batalhas foram ouvidos. Controlando a sua irritação, o sannin fechou os olhos. Aquela desgraçada da Tsunade havia descoberto seu esconderijo! Maldita!

- Kabuto! – o sannin chamou.

- Sim?

- Dê as boas vindas para os nossos convidados.

- O quê o senhor vai fazer, mestre?

Orochimaru sorriu malignamente.

- Eu cuidarei do nosso hóspede.

-

-

O esconderijo de Orochimaru era bem protegido, mas os membros do time de resgate, a maioria integrantes ou ex-integrantes da ANBU, não tiveram muitos problemas para invadi-lo. O grupo se dividiu conforme o plano e saiu em busca do pequeno Satoru.

À medida que avançavam, os passos de Sakura e de Sasuke ecoavam pelos corredores. A escuridão era assustadora. O sharingan do rapaz já estava ativo. Os sentidos de Sakura também estavam. Apesar de Sakura não admitir, era visível que a dupla era poderosa. A moça com um único golpe podia acabar com a luta. O rapaz tinha a habilidade de prever os ataques do inimigo. Sasuke e Sakura eram perigosos juntos.

Faltava apenas uma sala e eles sabiam que era exatamente onde Satoru e Orochimaru se encontravam. Sakura fez sinal para Sasuke entrar. O rapaz olhou a escuridão ao seu redor. O sharingan ia de um lado para o outro procurando por algum sinal de Satoru ou de Orochimaru. De repente, as luzes se acenderam. O sannin estava a alguns metros à frente e tinha Satoru ao seu lado.

- Satoru! – Sakura exclamou aflita.

- Que bom que vieram! A festa não seria a mesma sem vocês! – Orochimaru exclamou debochado.

Sasuke ficou irritado. Muito irritado.

- Solte-o. – o jovem ordenou.

- Oh! Mas ele não é meu prisioneiro, Sasuke-kun!

- O quê quer dizer? – Sakura perguntou.

Orochimaru abriu um largo sorriso. Um sorriso extremamente sarcástico.

- Satoru-kun não é meu prisioneiro. Ele é meu alidado.

Ninguém falou nada depois daquela declaração. Enquanto Orochimaru se divertia, Sasuke e Sakura estavam visivelmente chocados.

- Pare de falar besteira! – Sasuke exclamou irritado.

- Eu não estou falando nenhuma mentira, Sasuke-kun.

- Satoru! – Sakura chamou mais aflita do que nunca – Isso é verdade? É verdade, meu filho?

O pequeno tinha os olhos pregados no chão e não respondeu a pergunta da mãe.

- Responda-me! – Sakura gritou transtornada. Ela não podia acreditar. Havia perdido Sasuke para Orochimaru uma vez. Não poderia perder Satoru também.

- Como é mesmo aquele ditado? – o sannin falou – Quem cala consente?

Aquilo havia sido a gota d'água para Sasuke. Ele não deixaria que seu filho tivesse o mesmo destino dele. O Uchiha então avançou sobre Orochimaru e uma luta começou.

- Você não me derrotou daquela vez, Sasuke-kun – o sannin falou divertido enquanto desviava de um golpe do adversário – O que o faz pensar que agora seria diferente?

- Você foi longe demais, Orochimaru! Longe demais!

Orochimaru estava contente. Naquela noite ele teria pai e filho. Konoha definitivamente cairia.

A batalha estava equilibrada. Sasuke estava mais cuidadoso do que antes. Apesar de tudo, o Uchiha era poderoso e Orochimaru não o venceria tão facilmente. Aproveitando a distração do sannin, Sakura correu para o filho. Quando estava próxima, Orochimaru percebeu sua falha. Desferiu um violento golpe em Sasuke que ficou atordoado por alguns segundos. Em seguida, abriu a boca e sua espada saiu correndo em direção a kunoichi. Sakura estava tão preocupada com o filho que o golpe pegou-a desprevenida. Satoru sentiu os salpicos de sangue em seu rosto. Dois pares de olhos verdes se miraram assustados.

- Sa... Satoru...

- Ma-Mamãe?

Sakura caiu e seu sangue começou a banhar o chão. Satoru estava em estado de choque. Sasuke, ao ver o que tinha acontecido, ficou fora de si. Avançou com tudo para cima de Orochimaru. Enquanto isso, Satoru tremia dos pés à cabeça. A única coisa que seu cérebro processava era que sua mãe havia se machucado e ele era o culpado. Os belos olhos verdes que Satoru herdara da mãe haviam dado lugar aos olhos vermelhos que herdara do pai. O sharingan havia se manifestado mais uma vez.

Mais transtornado do que nunca, Satoru virou-se para Orochimaru. Ele havia perdido a razão. Estava fazendo tudo inconscientemente. Mexeu as mãos rapidamente e no segundo seguinte, soprou uma imensa bola de fogo. Ele havia copiado o jutsu do pai sem saber. Orochimaru e Sasuke se afastaram para não serem atingidos pelo fogo.

- O quê está fazendo, Satoru-kun? Por que me atacou? – Orochimaru perguntou.

- Eu não perdôo ninguém que machuca a minha mãe.

- Mas você agora é meu aliado.

Satoru riu. Uma risada assustadoramente debochada para uma criança daquela idade.

- E você por acaso me ouviu dizendo isso?

- Eu...

- Não, você não ouviu seu sannin idiota! Em nenhum momento eu disse que me juntaria a você! Foi você quem supôs isso!

- Ora seu...

- Você realmente acha que eu me juntaria a uma pessoa que machuca aqueles que eu amo? Quem você acha que eu sou?

- Fedelho... – Orochimaru disse em tom de aviso.

- Eu não sou fraco, Orochimaru e eu jamais me juntaria a você! Seu joguinho mental pode ter mexido comigo, mas não foi o suficiente para me fazer ir para o seu lado!

Orochimaru estava chocado. Havia conseguido com Sasuke. Por que não conseguira com Satoru?

- Fedelho, você... – mas ele não terminou a frase, pois outra bola de fogo foi em sua direção.

Sasuke aproveitou-se disso e correu para amparar Sakura. Várias bolas de fogo iam à direção do sannin que só o que poderia fazer naquele momento era desviar. Quando ele desviou da última, olhou ao redor e o que viu, ou melhor, o que não viu, o fez urrar de raiva. Sasuke havia fugido levando Sakura e o filho.

Orochimaru havia sido um idiota. Acreditara piamente que o filho seguiria o caminho do pai. Aquele episódio provara que Satoru e Sasuke eram muito diferentes.


	10. Chapter 10

- Mamãe? Mamãe?

Lentamente, Sakura abriu os olhos e se deparou com Satoru praticamente deitado em cima dela.

- Satoru-kun?

- AAHH! Você me deu um baita susto, mamãe! – o pequeno exclamou aliviado.

- Onde estamos? Nós vencemos?

- Aham!

- Como?

Satoru coçou a cabeça e procurou se lembrar de algo. Não conseguiu.

- Pra dizer a verdade eu não me lembro...

Sakura estreitou os olhos.

- Qual é a última coisa da qual você se lembra, meu filho? – ela perguntou.

Mais uma vez Satoru coçou a cabeça.

- De você ferida. Depois disso eu não me lembro de mais nada.

Na mesma hora Sakura compreendeu. Satoru era aquele tipo de guerreiro que sob forte pressão perdia o controle e a consciência. O tipo mais perigoso de ninja.

- Acho que o senhor Uchiha Sasuke nos salvou... – o garoto disse pensativo. Sakura sorriu.

- Então devemos agradecer a ele, não?

- Sim! Vou comprar balas! Ele gosta de balas.

Sakura riu. Satoru então ficou sério.

- O quê foi, meu filho?

O menino olhou bem fundo nos olhos da mãe. Sakura ficou preocupada. Nunca tinha visto seu filho tão sério antes.

- Satoru?

- Obrigado mamãe.

- Hã? – Sakura ficou confusa. Por que Satoru estava agradecendo?

- Obrigado por me salvar. Eu sabia que você viria atrás de mim.

Satoru falou aquilo com tanta pureza e profundidade que Sakura não pôde deixar de ficar emocionada.

- Ah, meu filho! – ela exclamou abraçando o pequeno – Não precisa me agradecer. Eu iria até o inferno atrás de você.

Satoru retribuiu o abraço.

- Eu tive que enrolar aquela cobra velha ao máximo. Até fingi aceitar a proposta dele.

- Você me assustou. – a mãe sussurrou no ouvido do filho.

- Desculpe. Ossos do ofício.

- Você nunca duvidou de mim, meu filho?

Satoru ficou alguns instantes em silêncio.

- Por um momento, mas depois percebi o quão mau eu tinha sido. Minha mãe jamais me abandonaria.

Sakura sentiu os olhos marejarem.

- Obrigada por confiar em mim, Satoru.

- Eu que tenho que agradecer, mamãe. Obrigado por nunca me abandonar.

- Eu te amo, meu pequeno.

- Eu amo mais, mamãe.

Os dois riram e nem repararam que estavam sendo observados pela porta entreaberta. Sasuke foi embora logo em seguida.

-

-

Sakura estava se recuperando incrivelmente bem e dentro de dois dias sairia do hospital. A jovem queria sair antes, mas Tsunade obrigou-a a permanecer um pouco mais. A Hokage sabia que a kunoichi era forte, mas se preocupava com a jovem como se ela fosse sua filha. Só deixaria Sakura ir embora quando tivesse certeza de sua total recuperação.

Satoru, por sua vez, passava a maior parte do tempo cuidando da mãe. Eles comiam as frutas que Satoru levava, jogavam cartas e desenhavam juntos. O menino estava adorando os momentos que passava junto da mãe.

Naruto aparecia todo fim de tarde. Ele e Satoru faziam tanta bagunça no quarto que as enfermeiras eram obrigadas a expulsar os dois para que Sakura pudesse descansar. Uma vez expulsos, Naruto levava Satoru para comer ramen. Depois iam para casa do loiro onde Hinata os esperava com um sorriso doce. A barriga da jovem já começava a aparecer.

- E eu ainda não escolhi o nome do bebê! – Satoru exclamava desapontado.

- Você ainda tem alguns meses. – Naruto ria.

Depois do resgate de Satoru, Orochimaru pareceu desistir do menino. Assim, eram dias de paz para os ninjas de Konoha.

-

-

Sasuke estava irritado. Quem era o inconveniente que batia à sua porta àquela hora da manhã? Foi até a entrada, já preparado para expulsar quem quer que fosse. Ao abrir a porta, deu de cara com Satoru.

- Você?

- Oi senhor Uchiha! – o menino exclamou alegremente e Sasuke se lembrou muito do amigo Naruto.

- Olá. O quê quer tão cedo, Satoru?

- Eu vim te agradecer!

- Agradecer? – Sasuke perguntou arqueando uma sobrancelha.

- Sim! Por ter salvado a mamãe e a mim.

Sasuke mirou bem o garoto. Satoru achava que ele que tinha salvado mãe e filho? Mais enganado aquela criança não poderia estar. Ele não fizera nada.

- Você não precisa me agradecer, Satoru.

- Preciso sim! Muito obrigado senhor Uchiha Sasuke! – o garoto exclamou alegre estendendo para o homem um pacote.

- O quê é isso? – Sasuke perguntou.

- Um agradecimento.

Sasuke ficou olhando para o pacote.

- O senhor não vai pegar? – Satoru perguntou.

Por fim, o Uchiha decidiu aceitar o pacote. Seria uma grande desfeita se não o fizesse. Satoru abriu um largo sorriso quando o homem apanhou o presente.

- O senhor vai visitar a mamãe? Ela sai hoje. – o menino disse. Aquela declaração pegou o homem de surpresa.

- Acho melhor não, Satoru.

- Por quê? O senhor não foi visitá-la ainda!

- Não creio que sua mãe apreciaria a minha visita...

- A mamãe gosta de todo mundo até do bobão do Genma! É claro que ela vai apreciar sua visita!

Sasuke riu. Era engraçado como Satoru imitava o jeito de falar dos adultos.

- Vou pensar, tá?

Satoru sorriu.

- Já é alguma coisa. Te vejo mais tarde! – o menino disse decidido e saiu correndo.

Sasuke observou o filho ir embora. Por alguma estranha razão, o homem sentia que não conseguia negar um pedido do garoto.

-

-

O sol se punha no horizonte quando Sasuke chegou ao hospital. Sabia que não deveria estar ali, mas Satoru havia pedido. Chegou ao quarto de Sakura receoso. E se ela jogasse um vaso em cima dele por ter vindo? Bateu a porta.

- Entre! – ele ouviu a voz inconfundível da kunoichi dizer.

Sasuke entrou no quarto e se deparou com a mulher de madeixas rosadas de costas para ele. Não pôde deixar de reparar o quanto ela era bela. Sakura arrumava a mala e nem tinha se dado ao trabalho de virar.

- Você está atrasado. – ela disse ainda de costas.

Atrasado? Do que ela estava falando? Será que estava esperando-o? Será que Satoru havia comentado algo?

A jovem continuou arrumando a mala sem prestar muita atenção no visitante que se limitava a observá-la. Sakura pegou um ursinho de pelúcia que estava em cima da mesa.

- Esse garoto! – ela exclamou – Larga tudo espalhado!

Sasuke sorriu. Não sabia por que, mas aquela declaração havia deixado-o feliz. Finalmente Sakura terminou de arrumar a mala. Estava pronta para ir embora do hospital. O homem não soube dizer o que o fez tomar tal atitude. Só sabia que assim que a mulher terminou de arrumar as coisas, ele caminhou até ela e a abraçou por trás. O pedido de Satoru, a declaração de Sakura, tudo isso o tinha deixado feliz. O tinha feito sentir que ele estava ligado a alguma coisa. Alguma coisa importante. Aquele abraço era uma espécie de agradecimento à Sakura por ter colocado no mundo uma criança tão maravilhosa quanto Satoru.

Sakura soltou uma exclamação de surpresa e em seguida deixou-se levar pelo contato. Fechou os olhos e sentiu o cheiro daquele homem. Aquele cheiro... Aquele cheiro não era de Genma! Assustada, ela virou-se.

- Sasuke! – exclamou.

- Sakura, eu...

- O quê está acontecendo aqui? – uma voz vinda da porta perguntou.

- Genma! – a kunoichi exclamou.

- Posso saber o que você estava fazendo com a minha noiva, Uchiha Sasuke?

- Tsc! Isso não é da sua conta! – o outro respondeu.

- É claro que é da minha conta.

- Rapazes, por favor...

- É melhor você ficar fora disso, Sakura-chan. – Genma disse sério.

- Como é que é? – a mulher perguntou irritada.

- Eu não gosto de você, garoto. Quem você pensa que é?

Sasuke levantou uma sobrancelha. Seu rosto estava impassível.

- Alguém muito melhor do que você, pode ter certeza.

- Você é muito abusado! – Genma exclamou zangado – Que direito você tem sobre Sakura?

- Nenhum – o Uchiha respondeu friamente – E nem você.

O rosto de Genma se contorceu em uma careta de ódio.

- Você acha que pode aparecer depois de anos e reivindicar Sakura para si?

- Sakura não é um objeto para ser reivindicado. – o outro respondeu cruzando os braços.

A jovem em questão sentiu o estômago apertar. Havia ficado mexida com a declaração de Sasuke.

- Ouça, Sasuke: não se aproxime de Sakura e de Satoru. Ouviu bem?

Sasuke estreitou os olhos.

- Até entendo você não me querer perto de Sakura, mas não pode me impedir de ver o meu filho. – o Uchiha respondeu.

- O quê?! – uma voz vinda da porta exclamou.

Quando os três shinobis se viraram, depararam-se com Satoru. O menino tinha os olhos arregalados e a boca aberta.

- U-Uchiha Sasuke é meu pai?


	11. Chapter 11

Um silêncio perturbador se instalou no recinto. Sakura podia jurar que ouvia seu coração bater descompassado. Ela mantinha os olhos no filho e seu cérebro trabalhava para reverter aquela situação. Não era dessa maneira que Satoru deveria descobrir a verdade.

- Isso é verdade? – o garotinho perguntou.

Sakura abriu a boca para responder, mas se calou. Abriu uma segunda vez, mas voltou a fechá-la.

- Mamãe? – Satoru perguntou esperançoso, seus grandes olhos verdes mirando intensamente a mãe.

Como Sakura parecia estática diante daqueles intensos olhos verdes, foi Sasuke quem tomou a palavra.

- Isso é verdade sim, Satoru. Eu realmente sou seu pai. – ele disse.

O pequeno então observou Sasuke por alguns instantes. Depois voltou-se para Sakura. Mirou a mãe por mais alguns instantes e tornou a olhar para Sasuke. O homem daria o seu sharingan para saber o que o filho estava pensando naquele momento. Então, o rosto de Satoru começou a se contorcer e no instante seguinte o menino tinha um largo sorriso nos lábios.

- Isso é demais! – o garoto exclamou animado.

Os três shinobis se surpreenderam quanto à reação do pequeno. Sakura esperava que o filho fosse gritar e sair correndo, acusando-a de tê-lo enganado todo esse tempo. Mas não foi isso o que aconteceu.

- Ter um pai é muito bom, mas ter Uchiha Sasuke como pai é ainda melhor! Nossa! Eu nunca imaginei que meu pai fosse o senhor Uchiha Sasuke! – era visível a excitação do menino.

Sakura olhou de rabo de olho para Sasuke que fez o mesmo para a kunoichi. No final das contas, Satoru era só uma criança e, apesar de maduro para a idade, não percebia a complexidade daquela situação. Ele estava feliz por ter um pai. Só.

- Ah... Satoru, meu filho... Você não está zangado? – a mulher perguntou.

- Por que eu estaria? Meu papai voltou! – o menino exclamou.

Sasuke permitiu que um sorriso aparecesse em seus lábios. Havia temido a reação do filho quando este descobrira a verdade da pior maneira possível. Agora, entretanto, estava feliz pelo pequeno aceitá-lo como pai.

- O seu pai não voltou por sua causa, Satoru. – Genma disse e no mesmo instante o sorriso de Sasuke morreu.

- O quê? – o garoto perguntou.

- Genma! – Sakura exclamou.

- É isso mesmo. – Genma falou ignorando Sakura – Seu pai não voltou por sua causa.

- Mas... Mas... – balbuciava o pequeno.

- Seu pai só voltou porque ele conseguiu matar o irmão mais velho dele. Ele nem sabia que você existia e nunca quis saber. Seu pai nunca se importou com nada, Satoru. Por que se importaria com você?

- Genma! Você foi longe demais! – gritou Sakura.

- Eu apenas disse a verdade.

Mais uma vez, um silêncio perturbador se instalou naquele lugar.

- Isso... Isso é verdade? – Satoru finalmente conseguiu perguntar – Você nem sabia sobre mim?

Pela primeira vez na vida, Sasuke não soube o que dizer. Ele poderia dar uma resposta arrogante como estava acostumado ou poderia dizer a verdade. De qualquer maneira, Satoru sairia magoado.

- Satoru... – Sakura começou, mas foi interrompida.

- Você nem sabia sobre mim! Nem sabia! – o garoto começou a gritar.

- Eu... – Sasuke tentou dizer.

- Você não voltou por mim...

- Satoru, por favor, me escute... – o Uchiha tentava desesperadamente fazer o filho compreender.

- Você é um papai muito mau... – Satoru disse já com grossas lágrimas rolando pela sua face.

- Satoru, a situação é mais complicada do que você pensa. – Sakura tentava em vão ajudar Sasuke.

- A situação é simples, Sakura. – Genma voltou a falar – E Satoru não é um idiota que não possa entender.

- Genma... – a kunoichi proferiu o nome do noivo dando-lhe um aviso.

- É simples, Satoru-kun. Seu pai nunca amou a sua mãe. Eles apenas se reencontraram depois de muito tempo e você foi concebido. Você foi um acidente. Não foi algo que eles queriam. Seu pai nunca quis um filho. Ele nunca amou ninguém nem mesmo sua mãe. Entende por que ele nunca procurou vocês dois? Porque vocês não significam nada para ele. Esse é o seu querido papai Uchiha Sasuke: um vingador que não ama nada nem ninguém. Um traidor da própria vila!

Genma havia ido longe demais. Ele mesmo sabia disso e não se surpreendeu quando Sasuke agarrou sua garganta e o pressionou contra a parede do hospital.

- Longe demais, Genma... Longe demais. – Sasuke grunhiu.

Mas Sasuke não pôde fazer mais nada porque no instante seguinte, Satoru havia corrido para fora do quarto.

- Satoru! – Sakura exclamou saindo atrás do filho.

- Você vai me pagar por isso, seu bastardo. – Sasuke disse perigosamente e largou Genma para ir atrás do filho.

Satoru corria pelas ruas da vila sem um rumo certo. Tudo o que ele queria era fugir. Fugir da realidade. Algo no fundo de sua alma dizia que o bobão do Genma estava certo. Algo lhe dizia que seu pai nunca se importara realmente com ele. Então era isso? As outras crianças tinham razão? Ele não passava de um bastardinho?

- Satoru! Satoru! – Sakura chamava desesperadamente pelo filho.

- Eu não quero saber! Eu não quero saber! – o garotinho gritava para mãe enquanto ainda corria.

- Satoru! Pare com isso! Vamos conversar!

- Eu não quero conversar! Agora eu sei de tudo! Sei que o papai nunca me quis!

A corrida desenfreada de Satoru acabou levando mãe e filho para a área em que o time 7 costumava treinar. Quando suas pernas falharam, Satoru desabou ajoelhado no chão. Ofegava e tinha o rosto banhado em suor.

- Podemos conversar agora? – Sakura perguntou se aproximando do filho. Não tinha uma gota sequer de suor em seu rosto.

Satoru nada respondeu e Sakura resolveu interpretar aquilo como um "sim". A jovem mãe sentou-se ao lado do filho.

- Sabe, era aqui que eu e o restante do time vínhamos para treinar...

O garoto nada respondeu.

- Naquela época éramos imaturos ainda, com poucas habilidades, apesar de esforçados. Naruto e seu pai eram muito esforçados.

Satoru se remexeu inquieto à menção do pai e Sakura sabia que havia conseguido captar a atenção do menino.

- Eu, seu pai, Naruto e Kakashi-sensei formávamos um ótimo time. Mas Naruto e seu pai viviam brigando e aquilo realmente me tirava do sério. – a moça disse rindo.

Satoru continuava quieto, mas sua mãe sabia que ele estava ouvindo.

- Eu já era apaixonada pelo seu pai nessa época. Aliás, sempre fui mesmo antes de o time ser formado.

- Por quê? – o menino perguntou de repente.

- O quê?

- Por que você já era apaixonada por ele? Ele era diferente?

Sakura riu e aquilo irritou um pouco o garoto.

- Seu pai era o mesmo de hoje. Nunca mudou.

- Então por que você se apaixonou por ele? Ele... Ele é mau!

Sakura então ficou séria.

- Seu pai não é mau, Satoru.

- Ele matou o irmão mais velho dele!

- Porque Uchiha Itachi havia exterminado o clã Uchiha!

- Ele traiu a nossa vila!

- Porque ele precisava vingar o clã Uchiha!

- Ele abandonou você!

Dessa vez, Sakura não teve como rebater o argumento.

- Ele abandonou você...

- Satoru...

- Ele é mau!

- Não é não, Satoru! Pare com isso!

- Ele te abandonou e só voltou porque tinha que voltar. Não voltou por minha causa...

- Tem razão. – uma voz atrás deles disse.

- Sasuke! – Sakura exclamou contrariada – Não deveria estar aqui!

- E por que não? Ele também é meu filho...

- Não sou! Não sou seu filho! – Satoru gritou.

- Não? E onde acha que conseguiu o sharingan, moleque?

- Sasuke! – Sakura advertiu.

- O sharingan só existe no clã Uchiha. Como acha que conseguiu copiar aquele jutsu? Você nunca o tinha visto antes, tinha?

Satoru fez que não com a cabeça.

- É um olho muito útil, não? O sharingan... E somente os membros do clã Uchiha o possuem, entende? Não é um bom presente que eu te dei?

Satoru fez que sim com a cabeça. Sasuke sentou ao lado de Satoru que ficou entre o pai e a mãe.

- Não me orgulho do meu passado, Satoru-kun – o Uchiha começou a dizer – E eu me arrependo de muitas coisas, mas, sinceramente, se tivesse que fazer de novo, faria tudo exatamente igual.

Aquela declaração enojou profundamente o garoto. Então era isso? Se pudesse, seu pai faria tudo de novo? Trairia a vila, abandonaria sua mãe de novo?

- Cada um tem seu jeito de resolver as coisas, Satoru-kun. O meu, infelizmente, é esse. Isso faz de mim uma má pessoa?

Satoru fez que sim com a cabeça. Ainda olhava para baixo.

- Por quê? – Sasuke perguntou. Satoru não respondeu.

- Satoru, o seu pai não é mau. Ele tinha um dever a cumprir e o fez. E ele não sabia que eu estava grávida. – foi a vez de Sakura dizer.

- E se soubesse? Teria voltado? – Satoru perguntou levantando a cabeça e encarando Sasuke diretamente nos olhos.

- Teria. Só que depois de cumprir com o meu objetivo. – o Uchiha respondeu sem desviar os olhos do filho.

Satoru estreitou os olhos. Não era a resposta que queria ouvir.

- Mas eu voltei, não voltei?

- Não por mim.

- Eu não sabia que você existia, Satoru.

- E também não voltou pela mamãe.

- Quem disse que não?

Aquela declaração pegou tanto mãe quanto filho de surpresa.

- É isso mesmo, Satoru. Eu voltei pela sua mãe e acabei encontrando você. E quer saber de uma coisa?

- O quê?

- Eu fiquei muito feliz em saber que tinha você como filho. Muito feliz mesmo. – Sasuke disse com um sorriso.

Satoru nada disse.

- Sei que errei muito no passado e não posso consertar isso. Mas estou aqui agora. Isso não te deixa feliz?

O menino fez que sim.

- Então por que não me dá uma chance?

Satoru pareceu considerar a hipótese.

- E então? – Sasuke perguntou esperançoso.

- Você vai ter que me compensar por todos esses anos. – o menino falou.

- Compensar?

- É. Vai ter que me levar pra passear, comprar balas e me ensinar como usar o sharingan direito.

- Certo.

- Calma. Eu ainda não acabei. Também vai ter que participar das competições de pai e filho e me levar pra comer ramen.

- Não acha que está muito abusado, não? Seu moleque...

- Ninguém mandou você levar tanto tempo para matar o tal de Itachi! – Satoru exclamou mostrando a língua para o pai.

Sakura e Sasuke riram.

- Mais alguma coisa?

- Não. Por hora está bom.

Sasuke olhou bem para o filho. Ele era um menino maravilhoso que perdoava até uma alma corrompida como a do pai. Será que ele merecia um filho tão maravilhoso? Sasuke então sentiu algo que nunca havia sentido antes. Seus olhos ficaram marejados e, emocionado, ele abraçou o filho. Satoru retribuiu o abraço com a mesma intensidade.

- Eu te amo, papai.

Aquela declaração foi o suficiente para fazerem as lágrimas que Sasuke tanto segurava serem derramadas. Ele havia sido tão mau em toda a sua vida e mesmo assim ganhara um filho tão maravilhoso...

- Eu também te amo, meu filho...

Sakura assistiu, emocionada, pai e filho se abraçarem. Ela havia esperado muito tempo para ver aquela cena.

-

-

Sasuke almoçava tranquilamente com Satoru. O Uchiha não era muito bom cozinheiro, mas gostava de cozinhar para o filho. Satoru, por sua vez, não gostava muito da comida do pai que invariavelmente saía queimada, mas, mesmo assim, elogiava fingindo gostar. Pai e filho passavam a maior parte do tempo juntos. Sasuke passava na casa de Sakura de manhã cedo e levava Satoru para passear, brincar e o que mais o menino quisesse só devolvendo o pequeno quando já estava noite. Isso deixava a jovem mãe muito feliz. Nunca imaginara que pai e filho se dariam tão bem.

- Papai?

-Hn?

- Por que você não mora com a mamãe?

A pergunta de Satoru pegou Sasuke de surpresa fazendo com que o shinobi cuspisse o que estava bebendo.

- Como assim, Satoru? – o Uchiha perguntou após se recompor.

- Os outros papais e mamães moram juntos. Por que você e a mamãe não moram juntos também?

Aquela era uma pergunta capciosa. O que ele deveria responder?

- Acho que sua mãe não gostaria que eu morasse com ela.

- Por que não? Você é bagunceiro, papai? Não se preocupe. Eu também sou. Ela briga, mas depois passa.

Sasuke riu.

- Não acho que esse seria o problema.

- Então o que? Você não gosta dela?

Satoru então viu o pai ficar muito sério.

- Eu gosto muito da sua mãe.

- Então por que você não mora com ela? Ela e aquele bobão do Genma já terminaram. Ela não vai mais casar com ele. Ainda bem...

- Satoru, a situação é mais complexa do que você imagina...

- Vocês adultos sempre falam isso! Vocês é que complicam tudo! Se você gosta da mamãe então é só ir morar com ela. Simples assim.

Sasuke suspirou. Era difícil fazer Satoru compreender certas coisas.

- A sua mãe não gosta mais de mim, Satoru-kun.

Dizer aquilo doía profundamente, mas fazer o quê? Era a verdade. Sakura não o amava mais. Aquilo era um castigo que ele merecia. Então, algo que Sasuke não esperava aconteceu. Satoru começou a ter uma crise de risos.

- O quê é tão engraçado, moleque? – o Uchiha perguntou irritado.

- Você é bobo mesmo, hein papai!

- O quê? Satoru! Olha o respeito comigo!

- Naruto nii-san tem razão! Você não percebe certas coisas mesmo! – o menino dizia ainda rindo.

- Do que é que você está falando, afinal?

- É claro que ela gosta de você! Isso até eu percebo!

Sasuke ficou sem-graça.

- Vo-Você tem certeza?

- É claro! – Satoru exclamou seguro de si.

- Mas...

- Nada de mais! Nem parece que você é o famoso Uchiha Sasuke!

- Satoru! Me respeite! Não seja abusado!

Satoru pareceu não ouvir a bronca do pai.

- A mamãe ainda gosta de você. É sério.

- Certo. E o que você sugere que eu faça? – Sasuke perguntou cruzando os braços.

Um sorriso maroto apareceu nos lábios de Satoru.

- Peça a mamãe em casamento.


	12. Chapter 12

Quando Sakura abriu a porta e se deparou com Uchiha Sasuke sozinho, não pôde deixar de soltar uma exclamação de surpresa. Eles haviam se encontrado diversas vezes quando Sasuke vinha pegar Satoru, mas tudo o que diziam era "oi" e "tchau". Às vezes Sakura dizia para Sasuke voltar às oito e o rapaz concordava. Mas os encontros sempre ocorriam com hora previamente combinada e quando Satoru estava em casa.

- Sasuke! O quê está fazendo aqui? Onde está Satoru? Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Acalme-se. Satoru está bem. Naruto está com ele.

- Então por que está aqui?

- Será que eu posso entrar? – o Uchiha desconversou.

Sakura abriu passagem para Sasuke entrar. Quando os dois estavam no meio da sala, a kunoichi voltou a perguntar:

- Por que está aqui, Sasuke?

- Nem me ofereceu uma bebida. Você já foi mais hospitaleira, Sakura. – Sasuke disse e riu depois.

A jovem arqueou a sobrancelha. Não era do feitio de Uchiha Sasuke fazer piadinhas. E por que ele estava tão nervoso?

- Aceita um chá?

- Por favor. – o rapaz disse.

Pouco depois, Sakura voltava com o chá de Sasuke. O rapaz já havia se sentado e sorvia o líquido lentamente. Quando terminou, Sakura perguntou:

- E agora? Será que finalmente vai me dizer por que está aqui? – a hostilidade era visível em sua voz.

- Soube que terminou com Genma. – Sasuke disse como quem não queria nada.

- Não poderia continuar com ele depois do que fez. – Sakura respondeu. Sabia que Sasuke não havia ido até lá para falar sobre Genma. Havia algo por trás.

- É. Tem razão.

Um silêncio se abateu sobre eles. Sakura mirava Sasuke com interesse. O nervosismo do rapaz era visível. Por que o sempre tão compenetrado Uchiha Sasuke estava tão nervoso?

- Qual é o problema, Sasuke? Por que tanto nervosismo?

Sasuke suspirou. Era agora.

- Eu vou ser direto então.

- Então seja.

- Você ainda me ama, Sakura?

A pergunta pegou Sakura desprevenida. Não era o que ela estava esperando, definitivamente.

- Co-Como?

- Perguntei se ainda me ama.

- Que tipo de pergunta é essa?

- Me responda, por favor.

Sakura não soube o que dizer.

- Me responda, Sakura.

- Por quê?

- Porque o que eu vou dizer em seguida depende da sua resposta.

A jovem sentiu seu coração acelerar e as mãos começarem a suar.

- E-Eu...

- Ande Sakura!

Sakura baixou a cabeça. Sasuke continuou aguardando a resposta da mulher. Estava ansioso. Se ela confirmasse, então ele a pediria em casamento.

- Hoje... Você ainda me ama? – o rapaz perguntou esperançoso.

Sakura não respondeu. Ainda tinha a cabeça baixa. Sasuke suspirou. Ela não responderia.

- Aquilo que eu disse para Satoru é verdade. Eu realmente voltei por sua causa.

A mulher nada disse. Sasuke voltou a suspirar.

- Sabe por que eu dormi com você naquela noite chuvosa? – ele perguntou.

- Porque estava sozinho e queria companhia? – Sakura provocou levantando a cabeça e encarando diretamente o rapaz.

- Não. – Sasuke respondeu sério.

- Por que então?

- Porque eu te amava.

Essa última frase ecoou na cabeça da jovem por um tempo.

- O-O quê?

- É isso mesmo que você ouviu. Eu dormi com você não porque estava carente ou algo do tipo. Eu dormi com você porque naquela época eu já te amava.

Sakura estava tão chocada que tinha a boca aberta e os olhos arregalados. Não dizia nada. Não conseguia.

- Na verdade, eu acho que sempre te amei sabe? Mas eu era muito bobo pra notar isso na época. E quando depois de tantos anos nós nos reencontramos... Bom, eu finalmente percebi os meus reais sentimentos por você.

Sakura então começou a balbuciar coisas incompreensíveis.

- E você estava tão bonita, tão segura de si. Aquilo me atraiu muito, me fez ficar ainda mais apaixonado se é que isso era possível.

O jovem mirou a kunoichi e até achou engraçado a expressão que a mulher tinha no rosto.

- Está surpresa? É, eu também fiquei quando descobri. Mas acabei me acostumando com a idéia. – e riu. Uma risada nervosa.

- Sasuke... – Sakura murmurou.

- E eu fiquei muito feliz quando soube que tinha um filho com você. Muito feliz mesmo. Satoru é maravilhoso. Você fez um ótimo trabalho, Sakura. – o rapaz sorriu.

- O-Obrigada.

Um silêncio pairou no lugar.

- Devo admitir que fiquei com muito ciúmes do Genma. Muito mesmo.

- Sasuke...

- E sabe por quê? Sabe por que eu fiquei com tanto ciúme?

Sakura fez que não com a cabeça e, inconscientemente, prendeu a respiração.

- Porque eu te amo, Sakura. Eu sempre te amei e sempre vou te amar. E eu gostaria muito que você fosse minha esposa. Assim, eu, você e Satoru poderíamos viver juntos como uma família de verdade.

- I-Isso... Isso é um pedido de casamento? – Sakura perguntou chocada.

- Sim. Haruno Sakura, você aceita se casar comigo?

Diante daquela pergunta, tudo ficou preto para Sakura e ela desmaiou.

-

-

Quando a kunoichi acordou, já era noite. Sentindo algo macio em suas costas, percebeu que estava deitada na cama. Como havia ido parar lá? A última coisa da qual se lembrava era... O pedido de casamento de Sasuke! Não, aquilo não poderia ser verdade. Na certa havia sonhado. Não estava na cama? Sim, devia ter tirado um cochilo e sonhado com aquele pedido de casamento. Sasuke jamais a pediria em casamento. Aquilo só acontecia em seus sonhos.

- Acordou? – uma voz ao seu lado perguntou.

Ao virar a cabeça, Sakura se deparou Sasuke.

- Sasuke! O quê está fazendo aqui?! – ela gritou sentando-se na cama.

- Eu vim aqui mais cedo. Não se lembra? Estávamos conversando e você desmaiou.

- Eu desmaiei? Mas por quê?

- Não se lembra? Eu te pedi em casamento.

- Vo-Você... O QUÊ?

- Eu te pedi...

- Eu ouvi! Mas... Mas... Por quê?

- Porque eu te amo. Você não estava ouvindo o que eu estava falando? – o Uchiha perguntou ligeiramente irritado.

- É claro que eu estava ouvindo! Só achei que tivesse sido um sonho.

- Não. Eu realmente te pedi em casamento. Mas você não me respondeu.

- Eu...

- Aceita se casar comigo, Sakura? – Sasuke perguntou esperançoso.

- Bem... Eu... Eu realmente não sei o que dizer. Você me pegou de surpresa...

- Entendo. Quer um tempo pra pensar?

- NÃO! Quero dizer... Não precisa. Eu já sei o que tenho que responder.

- Então...? – Sasuke perguntou nervoso.

- Antes me responda uma coisa.

- O quê você quiser.

- Você não acha que é muita audácia sua depois de tudo o que me fez passar ainda me pedir em casamento? – a jovem perguntou cruzando os braços.

- Bem... Eu...

- Você realmente acha que depois de tudo o que você me fez eu deva aceitar esse pedido?

Sasuke não respondeu. Já imaginava onde aquela conversa iria parar. O sonho de ter Sakura como esposa aos poucos se desfazia. Ouviu então a jovem suspirar.

- O quê eu faço com você, Uchiha Sasuke?

O rapaz nada disse. Mantinha a cabeça baixa. Sentiu então Sakura se aproximar dele. Mesmo assim não ousou levantar a cabeça e encará-la. Sakura então agachou-se e sussurrou no ouvido do rapaz:

- Você vai pagar por todos esses anos de sofrimento, Uchiha Sasuke. Eu quero uma grande festa de casamento e você terá que me mimar até sermos bem velhinhos.

Um sorriso se formou nos lábios do rapaz ao ouvir o que a moça tinha dito. Sasuke se virou para falar algo para Sakura, mas foi calado por um beijo avassalador da kunoichi. O jovem foi derrubado e ambos rolaram pela cama. Quando pararam, Sakura estava parada por cima de Sasuke.

- Você não sabe quanto tempo eu esperei para ouvir esse pedido. – ela disse.

- O mesmo que eu. Só que você já tinha percebido certas coisas enquanto eu...

- Perceber sentimentos nunca foi seu forte, Uchiha Sasuke. – Sakura disse rindo para logo depois beijar Sasuke novamente.

- E qual é o meu forte? – Sasuke perguntou ofegante após o beijo.

- Me deixar doida. – Sakura respondeu beijando o peito do rapaz e descendo. Sasuke não pôde deixar de soltar um gemido.

-

-

No meio da noite começou a chover e a chuva que começou fraca logo se transformou em uma tempestade.

- Espero que Satoru esteja bem. – Sakura disse aninhada nos braços de Sasuke.

- Naruto vai cuidar bem dele. – Sasuke respondeu brincando com alguns fios rosados da kunoichi.

- Devo imaginar que tem dedinho de Satoru nessa história. Estou certa?

- E de Naruto também.

Sakura riu.

- Não ria. Eu tive que ensaiar a tarde toda com Naruto e Satoru. – Sasuke disse ainda brincando com o cabelo de Sakura.

- Ensaiar?

- O que eu ia te dizer.

Sakura então gargalhou.

- Já disse para não rir! Foi humilhante. – Sasuke disse ligeiramente corado.

- Vocês três são uma graça.

Sasuke se limitou a grunhir e apertou mais Sakura em seus braços. Se amaldiçoava por ter esperado tanto tempo para ter aquela mulher que ele tanto amava em seus braços novamente.

- Sasuke?

- Hn?

- Quando vamos nos casar?

- O mais rápido possível.

Sakura sorriu. O carinho de Sasuke em seus cabelos estava deixando-a sonolenta. Estava quase pegando no sono quando ouviu a voz de Sasuke.

- Sakura?

- Hn?

- Eu te amo.

-

-

Era a maior festa de casamento da história da vila. Até mesmo o Kazekage havia sido convidado. Estavam todos muito felizes, pois finalmente Sasuke e Sakura se casariam. E enquanto Sasuke apertava o elegante traje nervosamente, Satoru andava pra lá e pra cá aborrecendo o pai.

- Fique quieto pelo menos por cinco minutos, Satoru! – Sasuke ralhava com o filho.

- Eu estou nervoso! – o menino exclamou.

- Você está nervoso? Imagine eu! Sou quem vai casar!

- E se a mamãe mudar de idéia? E se ela te abandonar na frente de toda Konoha?

Sasuke nada disse. Havia pensado nessa possibilidade. Talvez Sakura só tivesse aceitado se casar com ele para humilhá-lo abandonando-o na frente de todo mundo. E se Satoru também pensou nisso, talvez houvesse uma grande chance de acontecer...

- Pare de perturbar o seu pai, Satoru-kun! – Naruto disse entrando no recinto.

- O quê? – Sasuke perguntou.

- Satoru-kun só está implicando com você. – o loiro respondeu rindo.

Quando Sasuke se virou para encarar o filho, viu um sorriso maroto em seus lábios. Aquilo o irritou profundamente.

- Ora seu moleque! Eu vou te pegar! – ele gritou correndo atrás de Satoru.

- Naruto nii-san! Naruto nii-san! – Satoru gritava enquanto tentava fugir do pai furioso.

Sasuke nunca havia sido adepto de brincadeiras.

-

-

E lá estava ele agora, de frente para a criatura mais linda que ele já vira. Sakura estava belíssima em sua vestimenta branca. Os grandes olhos verdes tinham um brilho especial naquela noite. Sasuke estava admirado com toda aquela beleza. E quando Tsunade proferiu as últimas palavras selando a união dos dois, Haruno Sakura passou a ser Uchiha Sakura.

- Meus parabéns! – Hinata vinha felicitar os noivos. Sua barriga já tinha um tamanho considerável.

- Até que enfim, hein! – era Ino que dizia.

- Parabéns, Satoru! Agora você realmente tem um pai e uma mãe. – Konohamaru falava.

Sim, estavam todos muito felizes pela união daqueles dois.

- Se eu não desse um empurrãozinho esse casamento nunca sairia! – Satoru exclamava confiante.

- Não seja tão arrogante, garoto... – Sasuke disse.

- Ele parece alguém que eu conheço... – Sakura provocou.

- Sakura! – Sasuke exclamou um pouco corado.

- Não brigue com a Sakura-chan – Naruto se intrometeu na conversa – Satoru não seria um Uchiha se não fosse arrogante.

- E quem é você para falar alguma coisa, Naruto?! Você estragou o meu filho! Ele é igualzinho a você!

- Não exagere, Sasuke. – Sakura disse.

- Ah é?! Olha o _seu_ filho ali aprontando mais uma. Aposto que você nem viu quando ele saiu. – o Uchiha disse apontando para o bolo.

- Do que é que você está falando?! – Sakura disse virando a cabeça para ver onde Sasuke apontava – SATORU SAIA DAÍ AGORA!

- Você deveria cuidar melhor do _seu _filho, Uchiha Sakura... – Sasuke provocou.

Sakura lançou ao marido um olhar fulminante e depois gritou:

- UCHIHA SATORU! SAIA DAÍ IMEDIATAMENTE!

A jovem mãe então saiu atrás do filho que já estava quase derrubando o bolo. Antes de se afastar, porém os outros ainda puderam ouvir a kunoichi resmungar algo como "o filho ser igualzinho ao cabeça-oca do Naruto".

- Hei! – o loiro protestou. Hinata riu.

Sasuke viu então a esposa ir até onde o filho estava e ralhar com ele. A mulher parecia fazer um discurso sobre responsabilidade enquanto o garoto sequer prestava atenção a uma única palavra do que a mãe dizia. Satoru parecia mais interessado em descobrir qual era o recheio do bolo.

Sasuke riu. Sim, ele estava muito feliz.

-

-

_**Alguns anos depois...**_

-

-

A multidão estava estática. Quando a fumaça se dissipou, apenas um dos combatentes permanecia em pé.

- E o vencedor do torneio é Uchiha Satoru! – o árbitro anunciou.

Os expectadores foram ao delírio. O nome de Satoru era gritado por todos. O garoto olhou para as arquibancadas e sorriu. Viu muitos rostos conhecidos e a maioria deles, orgulhosos. Lá estava Hinata e Yume. A garotinha gritava e acenava freneticamente. A semelhança com a mãe era assustadora. A menina tinha os mesmos cabelos, os mesmo olhos perolados e a mesma pele alva. Uma cópia perfeita de Hinata. Satoru era como um irmão mais velho para a filha de Hinata e de Naruto.

Algumas cadeiras para a esquerda estavam Shizune, Tsunade e Kakashi. Os três olhavam-no com muito orgulho. Mais adiante estava Ino também visivelmente orgulhosa. Ao seu lado estava Konohamaru que fazia sinal de positivo para Satoru.

O jovem era ovacionado pela multidão. Virou-se então para onde o Hokage estava. Abriu um largo sorriso.

- Parabéns, Uchiha Satoru. Você é o vencedor do Exame Chunnin. – o Hokage disse visivelmente satisfeito.

O respeitado Hokage estava entre duas pessoas que miravam o jovem Satoru e também pareciam muito satisfeitas. Mais orgulhosos, Uchiha Sakura e Uchiha Sasuke não poderiam estar.

Satoru olhou para os pais e para Naruto e ajeitou a bandana vermelha na cabeça.

Sorriu.

**Fim**


End file.
